


Someone wants to kill him

by brooken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski has an Eating Disorder
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooken/pseuds/brooken
Summary: Stiles ma zaburzenia odżywiania.





	1. I can help, if you want to

**Author's Note:**

> Dużo scen mogących w pewien sposób promować zaburzenia odżywiania. Jeśli jesteś człowiekiem o słabych nerwach, nie czytaj.

\- To niemożliwe.

Tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć Stiles, zaraz po wejściu na wagę. Przytył cztery kilogramy w ciągu trzech tygodni. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak to się stało. Przecież nigdy nie musiał się martwić o to, co jadł. W końcu od dwóch lat utrzymywała mu się waga sześćdziesięciu pięciu kilogramów, a teraz był niebezpiecznie blisko siedemdziesięciu.

Scott spojrzał na niego delikatnie zaniepokojony. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel nigdy nie przejmował się tym, ile ważył. Odrobinę zdziwił się na jego reakcję.

\- Nie martw się. Przecież nadal masz prawidłową wagę - stwierdził spokojnie, nie chcąc wytrącić go z równowagi. Położył pocieszająco dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Szybko to spalisz.

Stiles przewrócił oczami na jego słowa. Zszedł z wagi z cichym westchnięciem i podniósł plecak z podłogi. Bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu szkolnej pielęgniarki, ignorując blondyna, który przez cały czas się im przyglądał. Scott od razu pognał za nim, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak go pocieszyć, jednak w tamtym momencie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Miesiąc i się ich pozbędziesz - powiedział. Stali już przy szafkach, gdzie czekał na nich Isaac.

\- Miesiąc? To zdecydowanie za długo - jęknął. Wyciągnął podręcznik do angielskiego, starając się stłumić lekką złość. Sam nie wiedział na kogo był zły. Na siebie? Na Scotta? Na Isaaca? - Muszę się pozbyć ich szybciej.

McCall westchnął głośno, po czym pokręcił głową na boki. 

\- A co się stało? - zapytał Isaac. Scott tylko na niego spojrzał wzrokiem, który mówił, że wytłumaczy mu później. Lahey tylko skinął delikatnie głową i po chwili zostawili Stilinskiego samego pod szafkami.

Sam odrobinę był zdziwiony tym, jak bardzo się przejął. Zawsze był szczupły, więc nigdy nie przejmował się swoją wagą, jednak ostatnio zauważył, iż zrobił mu się brzuszek. Dlatego postanowił pójść sprawdzić, co teraz mogłoby się wydawać zbędne. Tylko się załamał.

Wyciągnął telefon z plecaka i włączył internet. Wpisał hasło 'dieta', po czym wszedł w pierwszą wyszukaną stronkę. Przejrzał ją, jednak nie znalazł na niej czegoś, co mogłoby go zainteresować, więc od razu ją opuścił. Szukał jeszcze przez chwilę, ale zadzwonił dzwonek i ze zrezygnowaniem wyłączył urządzenie, a zaraz po tym udał się na lekcję.

*

Zaraz po lekcjach Stiles wraz ze Scottem, Isaaciem, Lydią, Allison, Kirą oraz Jacksonem byli już w drodze do domu McCalla. W każdą środę się gdzieś spotykali. W ciągu kilku miesięcy stali się naprawdę mocną paczką przyjaciół. Razem również znadowali się w stadzie Scotta. Oprócz tego był w nim Derek, który uważał jednak, że nie potrzebne mu są częste spotkania przy kawie. Dlatego teraz go z nimi nie było. Poza tym przyjaźnili się jeszcze z bliźniakami, Aidenem i Ethanem, którzy aktualnie byli w Meksyku i mieli wrócić dopiero za tydzień.

Tak więc w nieco ogołoconym składzie, poszli do Scotta. Spotkanie jak spotkanie. Każdy się rozgościł w swoim ulubionym miejscu z wyciągniętymi telefonami. Od czasu do czasu ktoś coś powiedział, rozpoczynając jakąś krótką dyskusję, która po jakimś czasie się kończyła.

Monotonie spotkania przerwała dziwna wiadomość, którą Stilinski dostał na Messengerze. Była ona od Theo Reakena, którego ledwo znał, więc zdziwił się, że to właśnie on do niego napisał. Nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiali.

Hej,masz może dzisiaj czas, żeby się spotkać?

Stilinski westchnął cicho, jednak od razu wyskrobał wiadomość zwrotną.

Jasne:) Jeśli chcesz, możemy się spotkać u mnie.

Odpowiedź przyszła naprawdę szybko. Jakby tylko czekał, aż mu napisze.

Wolałbym, żebyś przyszedł do mnie. Mieszkam niedaleko parku, taki jasnożółty dom.

Okej:) O której przyjść?

O 19. Będę czekał pod domem.

Dobra, to do zobaczenia.

Stiles rzucił swój telefon na poduszkę z głośnym westchnieniem. 

\- Theo Raeken chce się ze mną spotkać - powiedział cicho, troche zmęczonym tonem głosu.

\- Zgodziłeś się? - zapytała Lydia, która w tym samym czasie pokazywała Allison i Kirze jakiś śmieszny filmik na telefonie.

\- Czemu nie? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Nic na tym nie tracił.

\- Kiedy byliśmy w gabinecie u pielęgniarki dziwnie się na nas patrzył - stwierdził Scott, wchodząc do salonu z chipsami. - A kiedy wyszliśmy, poszedł za nami.

Dobra, nieważne, pomyslał. Może nie ma złych zamiarów.

*

Przed dziewiętnastą był już pod domem chłopaka. Theo siedział na schodach, czekając na niego. Najwidoczniej nikogo u niego nie było, gdyż w dłoni miał klucze.

\- Cześć. - Raeken uśmiechnął się do niego i wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie, którą Stiles od razu uścisnął.

Zimna, pomyślał, kiedy tylko jej dotknął. I szczupła, dodał, spoglądając na nią.

Sam blondyn był dziwnie ubrany. Miał na sobie dość grubą bluzę, pod którą prawdopodonie była bluzka z długim rękawem, a na polu było coś koło trzydziestu stopni. Wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Theo się odwrócił, by otworzyć dom.

W środku było dziwnie pusto. Jakby Theo mieszkał całkowicie sam.

\- Nie ma nikogo. I raczej nikt tutaj szybko nie zawita - mruknął właściciel, stając obok niego. - Moi rodzice są w delegacji, a siostra pojechała do ciotki.

Stiles tylko kiwnął delikatnie głową. Odmówił od razu czegoś do picia, po czym za poleceniem Reakena, usiadł na kanapie.

\- Wiesz, nie ma co owijać w bawełnę - stwierdził z delikatnym uśmeszkiem. - Wiem, że masz problem ze swoją wagą. Chciałbym ci pomóc.

To jedno zdanie od razu sprawiło, że brązowowłosy skupił całą swoją uwagę tylko na nim. 

\- Jeśli chcesz się pozbyć tych kilogramów, a wiem, że chcesz, to musisz mi w stu procentach zaufać. Jesteś na to gotowy?

Stilinskiemu serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Oczywiście, ze był gotowy jak najszybciej pozbyć się zbędnych kilogramów.

\- Jasne, co mam zrobić? - zapytał pospiesznie. Nadzieja zagościła w jego sercu.

Theo jedynie zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Ale pozostanie to naszym sekretem. I nie będziesz się od tego wymigiwał, okej?

Stilinskiemu jedyne co pozostało, to się zgodzić. Wiedział, że samemu będzie mu ciężej, a skoro ktoś miał ochotę mu pomóc, to z chęcią z tej pomocy korzystał.

\- W takim razie rozbierz się do bokserek. Zaraz wracam. 

Stilesa odrobinę zaskoczyło to polecenie, ale jak obiecał, nie zamierzał się z nim kłócić. Ściągnął wszystkie zbędne w tamtej chwili ubrania, a chwilę po tym pojawił się Theo z wagą.

\- Stań - rozkazał, zaraz po położeniu jej na podłogę. Z małym wahaniem chłopak zrobił to, a zaraz po tym zamknął oczy, z małym wstydem.

67.6kg

Theo odsunął się od niego i przeleciał dokładnie wzrokiem, po całej jego sylwetce. 

\- Brzuch masz za duży - powiedział. - I uda strasznie grube. 

Stiles spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie zamierzał się jednak z nim kłócić. W końcu, skoro tak go widział, to musiała to być prawda.

\- Ile masz wzrostu? - zadał kolejne pytanie. Wyciągnął telefon, by sobie wszystko dokładnie zapisać.

\- Metr siedemdziesiąt pięć - mruknął, zaraz po tym, gdy odwrócił od niego wzrok.

Blondyn kiwnął głową.

\- Możesz się ubrać. Zaraz wybiorę ci dobre ćwiczenia i najlepszą dietę, która sprawi, że cyferki na tej wadze spadną z oszałamiającą prędkością.

Stilinski tylko się do niego uśmiechnął. Och, lepiej być już nie mogło.


	2. At the beginning, eight hundred calories

\- Co wczoraj jadłeś? - zapytał Theo, kiedy po piętnastu minutach siedzieli już u niego w pokoju. Blondyn uznał, że najlepiej nada się nowy dziennik. Zawsze miał kilka czystych, grubych zeszytów na wypadek skończenia poprzedniego. - Tylko dokładnie, nie pomiń niczego.

Stiles westchnął cicho, starając sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, co poprzedniego dnia miał w ustach.

\- Na śniadanie zjadłem dwa naleśniki - powiedział po chwili namysłu. Widząc, że chłopak jeszcze nic nie zapisał, dodał. - Z czekoladą.

Zauważył małe skrzywienie na twarzy blondyna. Odwrócił od niego wzrok, już nie chcąc się bardziej dołować. Przez słowa chłopaka na temat jego wyglądu, wyjątkowo zaniżył swoją samoocenę. Szczerze, to przez chwilę nawet chciało mu się płakać. Starał się jednak zachować resztki godności i nie okazywać słabości. 

Przetarł twarz dłonią, a z jego ust ponownie wydobyło się westchnienie. 

\- Na lunch frytki - mruknął. Gdyby na stołówce ich wczorajszego dnia nie podawali, to nawet by ich nie tknął. Ale nie mógł tak po prostu przepuścić okazji porządnego najedzenia się fast foodem.

\- Szkolna porcja? - zapytał, zapisując to. Odpowiedziało mu tylko skinienie głowy przez brązowowłosego. - Tylko raz, czy było tego więcej?

\- Lydia jest na diecie - stwierdził, po czym wyprostował się na krześle. - Więc wzięła drugą dla mnie.

Theo pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową, jednak nic mu na to nie odpowiedział. Nadal siedział z nogą założoną na nogę i w grubym swetrze. Stilinskiego niesamowicie to dziwiło, gdyż on sam pocił się, mając na sobie szorty i bluzkę z krótkim rękawem.

\- Później na obiad zjadłem pierogi z kapustą. Moja mam była Polką, więc często z tatą je jemy...

\- Ile? - przerwał mu. 

Stiles podrapał się po karku. Sam nie miał pojęcia ile mógł zjeść.

\- Coś koło dwudziestu - powiedział i poczekał jeszcze chwilę aż wszystko zapisze. - Później mój tata poszedł na posterunek, więc wybrałem się do Scotta. I na kolację zjadłem trzy kawałki pizzy. Hawajska. 

Na długą chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas której Theo ciągle coś bazgrał w zeszycie. Stiles czuł się dziwnie. Jakby Raeken gardził ilością spożytego przez niego jedzenia. Dla Stilinskiego było to coś nowego i odrobinę dziwnego. Myśląc tak nad tym, czuł się, jakby poważnie zgrzeszył. I jakby czekała go za to ogromna kara, którą zapamięta na długo.

Theo odłożył długopis na biurko i spojrzał na Stilesa, pokazując mu cyferki zapisane na kartce. Blondyn musiał się wyjątkowo postarać, żeby to wszystko obliczyć. Zwłaszcza, że wszystko pisał z pamięci.

\- Widzisz to? - zapytał, pokazując mu na wynik. Stiles westchnął głośno. Wiedział, jak to wszystko wyglądało i zrobiło mu się wstyd. Faktycznie, jak mógł się dziwić, że przytył, kiedy wpakował w siebie jednego dnia prawie trzy tysiące kalorii. - Nadal jesteś zaskoczony wynikiem na wadze? 

Stilinski jedyne co mógł zrobić, to pokręcić przecząco głową. Rozumiał zirytowanie blondyna. Sam by się wkurzył, gdyby ktoś narzekał mu na swoje dodatkowe kilogramy, obżerając się poprzedniego dnia jak świnia.

Szatyn delikatnie opuścił głowę. Niby nie znał Theo prawie w ogóle, ale nie umiał jakoś powstrzymać uniżenia przed nim. Można by powiedzieć, iż nawet uległości. Zrobiło mu się też wstyd, co Raeken od razu zauważył przez delikatnie zaróżowione policzki.

\- Moja dieta nie toleruje porażek. Zapisz sobie te słowa i jeśli faktycznie masz ochotę na stracenie tych kilogramów, to nawet nie przychodź do mnie z jakimkolwiek potknięciem.

Stiles przymknął oczy. Ton głosu Theo był bardzo nieprzyjemny. Wręcz ostry i szorstki. Odrobinę bał się tego, co będzie się działo zaraz po tym, jak wyjdzie z tego domu, jednak nie zamierzał się już na starcie poddawać. W końcu on sobie nie da rady?

\- Pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałem. Nikt nie lubi obwisłych brzuchów i ociekających tłuszczem ud. Nikt nie chce się spotykać z tłustymi świniami.

Chłopak kiwnął twierdząco głową.

\- Masz rację. Zrobię wszystko, byś tylko był ze mnie dumny.

Na twarzy Theo pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Wyciągnął rękę i poklepał go po ramieniu, mówiąc, żeby tak trzymał. W tamtym momencie Stiles czuł się lekko nieprzytomny, sam nie miał pojęcia, czemu nie chciał zawodzić kogoś, kto był dla niego zupełnie obcy. Jednak mimo tego, ofiarował swoją pomoc całkowicie bezinteresownie. Dlaczego więc miałby nie korzystać?

Zaraz po tym Raeken podniósł się i podszedł do komody. Wyciągną z niej dość grubą teczkę i wybrał z niej karteczkę z podpisem Tydzień 1. Wrócił na swoje miejsce i zszywaczem przypiął ją do jednej z kartek zeszytu.

\- Mam kilka kopii tego - powiedział cicho. - Zalecane produkty, które mają stosunkowo mało kalorii, ale zniwelują głód na jakiś czas. - Podał mu ten zeszyt. - Twoje ograniczenie na siedem dni, to osiemset kalorii. Patrząc na to, ile jesz, wydaje się być to za mało, jednak gwarantuje ci, że za niedługo stwierdzisz, że to wcale nie było tak mało, jak myślałeś. Może nawet za dużo.

Stiles spojrzał na produkty, razem z wypisanymi do tego kaloriami. Nie było ich tam wiele, jednak tak jak mówił blondyn, były nawet sycące. Najlepszą perspektywą z tej listy było jabłko, ale podejrzewał, iż szybko by się znudził jego smakiem.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś zapisywał tutaj wszystko, co wziąłeś do ust. Tylko nie pokazuj mi się tutaj z jakąś słodyczą lub niezdrowym napojem. Zalecam ci pić zwykłą, niegazowaną wodę. Nie ma żadnych kalorii, a ugasi twoje pragnienie.

Szatyn kiwnął głową. Już odrobinę się uspokoił i delikatne nerwy zastąpiło małe uczucie podniecenia na zmianę swojej sylwetki. Osiemset kalorii to faktycznie nie było dużo, jednak skoro Theo stwierdził, że da radę, to da i będzie dobrze.

Stiles podniósł się z krzesła. Odrobinę się zasiedział, gdyż była już dwudziesta trzydzieści sześć, co znaczyło, że jego tata miał zaraz wrócić. Stwierdził, iż jeszcze dzisiaj pozwoli sobie na kolacje z nim bez przejmowanie się o kalorie, jednak od jutra sztywno będzie się jej trzymał.

\- Czekaj jeszcze chwilę - mruknął, otwierając komodę. Po raz kolejny wyciągnął jakąś kartkę i sięgnął po zszywacz. Stilinski podał mu zeszyt, a Raeken przypiął do niego tabelę z ćwiczeniami. - Codziennie, zaczynając już od dziś. Na początku jakoś bardzo się nie przemęczysz. Ćwiczysz coś w szkole?

\- Gram w lacrosse'a - powiedział dumnie. Pamiętał doskonale, jak ciężko było mu się dostać do drużyny. To było dla niego chyba największe dokonanie do tej pory. Stać razem ze swoimi mocnymi przyjaciółmi ramię w ramię podczas meczu, było wspaniałym uczuciem.

\- To dobrze - pochwalił go z uśmiechem. - Ale treningi, ani żadne dłuższe spacery czy bieganie, nie zwalnia cię z ćwiczeń. Pamiętaj o tym.

Po słowach blondyna obydwoje udali się na dół. Jak wspomniał Theo, nikogo nie było. Czuł się dziwnie z myślą, że miał zostawić go całkowicie samego. W końcu inna sytuacja była z nim, gdyż w każdej chwili mógł iść odwiedzić tatę. Raeken natomiast nie miał do kogo się udać.

Przy samych drzwiach, Theo objął go, delikatnie przesuwając ręką po jego ciele.

\- Jeśli przyjdzie ci taka myśl, że chciałbyś się poddać - mruknął mu do ucha. - To pamiętaj o tym, co ci mówiłem. Nikt nie chce się spotykać z tłustą świnią.

A Stiles nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.


	3. 1 week

Stiles jęknął głośno, gdy po raz kolejny wykonał sto brzuszków. Podniósł się do siadu, a następnie przetarł spocone czoło wierzchem dłoni. W pokoju było strasznie duszno, jednak na chwilę obecną nie miał siły wstać, by otworzyć okno. Siedział, dysząc głośno.

Kiedy na to wszystko się pisał, nie miał pojęcia, że ćwiczenia będą dla niego aż tak trudne. To był dopiero szósty dzień, a on już chciał przestać. Jednak wiedział, że nie mógł. Obiecał to nie tylko Theo, ale również sobie. Potrzebował schudnąć tylko te cztery kilogramy. Później sobie odpuści, gdyż do szczęścia nie było mu to potrzebne. Gdy uda mu się uzyskać swoją wcześniejszą wagę, po prostu będzie starał się ją utrzymać. W końcu Raeken nie pozwoli mu na kolejne przytycie.

Minęło sześć dni od ich spotkania, a nie widzieli się od tamtego czasu ani przez ułamek sekundy. Nie widzieli się na korytarzu, na stołówce. Scott mu nawet dzisiaj powiedział, że wczoraj się nie pojawił w szkole. Zdziwiło to Stilinskiego, jednak postanowił nic nie robić. Spotkanie mieli dopiero jutro, więc starał się tym teraz nie przejmować. Mógł do niego napisać, ale stwierdził, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Dzień po wizycie w domu Theo, Stiles został zasypany pytaniami przez przyjaciół. Zbył ich, mówiąc, że blondyn potrzebował tylko pomocy z matematyki. Uwierzyli od razu, po czym zostawili go w spokoju i oprócz poinformowania szatyna o jego nieobecności w szkole przez Scotta, ani raz nikt o nim nie wspomniał.

Stiles przez te sześć dni robił to, co zalecał mu Theo. Ograniczał się do ośmiuset kalorii i wykonywał każde ćwiczenie, który dostał od nowego kolegi. Nie pominął niczego. Wszystko miał dokładnie zapisane, co zjadł, o jakiej godzinie, co ćwiczył i przez jaki czas. Czuł głód. I to nawet duży, jednak starał się to ignorować. Przecież osiemset kalorii to nie było wcale tak mało. Miał kontrolę nad wszystkim, chociaż wolał unikać sytuacji, w których ktoś jadł coś przy nim. Dlatego nie widział się ze stadem poza szkołą. Wolał być sam. I tak czas miał zajęty przez ćwiczenia oraz sporą ilość nauki, więc chociaż za każdym razem mógł im odmówić tak, by go na siłę nie wyciągali.

Stilinski podniósł się z podłogi i usiadł na łóżku. Za godzinę miał wrócić jego tata, więc musiał się szybko umyć, a następnie położyć spać. Chłopakowi zostało około pięćdziesięciu ośmiu kalorii do zagospodarowania, jednak kolacja miała zdecydowanie więcej. Dlatego musiał się pospieszyć, bo jego tata czasami lubił robić mu niespodzianki i wracać pół godziny wcześniej.

Jeszcze przez kilka chwil zbierał się do wstania, co udało mu się tak właściwie po sześciu minutach. Powoli podszedł do okna, otworzył je i ruszył pod prysznic.

I już szósty raz udało mu się uniknąć kolacji z tatą.

*

\- Stiles, może miałbyś ochotę pójść dzisiaj z nami na imprezę? - zapytał Isaac, siadając obok Stilinskiego. Przy stole był już Scott z Jacksonem.

Szatyn pokiwał przecząco głową. Wiedział, iż będzie zmuszany tam do picia, a później zostanie zabrany na jakąś przekąskę, a nie chciał tracić swoich kalorii na alkohol. 

\- Umówiłem się z Theo - mruknął, nie podnosząc wzroku znad sałatki, którą wziął ze sobą. Miał już dość zieleniny i szczerze już prawie ją zwracał. 

Isaac zaśmiał się cicho i położył dłonie na jego ramionach, delikatnie nim potrząsając.

\- Weź go zignoruj. To debil - powiedział, jednak od razu spotkał się ze sprzeciwem ze strony szatyna.

\- Mówię, że jestem umówiony - oznajmił głośniej, niż chciał. Zauważył delikatne zdziwienie na twarzach przyjaciół oraz kilku osób, które siedziały w pobliżu. Zignorował to, wstał i wyszedł ze stołówki.

Chłopaki wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, jednak nie odezwali się już więcej. Isaac poczuł się odrobinę głupio, ale uważał, że był to kolejny przejaw humorków Stilesa. Niby w przeważającej części był spokojny i praktycznie przez cały czas trwania kłótni nie krzyczał, tylko odpowiadał cicho i z opanowaniem, jednak zdarzało się szatynowi niemiło odpowiadać. 

Scott po chwili podniósł się, po czym stwierdził, że musi iść porozmawiać z Finstockiem na temat jutrzejszego treningu. W rzeczywistości udał się do toalet, gdzie Stilinski przebywał, gdy nie miał ochoty na rozmowę.

\- Cześć - przywitał się cicho, kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zauważył tam Stilesa, z sałatką w ręce. - Na co jesz to gówno?

Szatyn przejechał dłonią po włosach i schował pudełko do plecaka.

\- Mówiłem ci, że chcę schudnąć - odparł. Scott usiadł obok niego. - Tylko cztery kilogramy. Później będę tylko to utrzymywał.

McCall przewrócił oczami.

\- Ale chyba nie robisz nic takiego... no... drastycznego? - zapytał kulawo, po czym podrapał się po karku. Stiles tylko spiorunował go spojrzeniem. - Wiesz, śmierdzi od ciebie zmęczeniem. 

Stilinski wzruszył ramionami, a w jego głowie od razu pojawiło się miliony wymówek. 

\- Nie mogłem zasnąć w nocy - odparł, co w jakiejś części było prawdą. Zignorował to, że jego przyjaciel był wilkołakiem i może coś wyczuł, ale jakoś bardzo się tym nie przejął.

\- Twój tata mi mówił, że ostatnio chodzisz spać o dziewiątej, a wstajesz koło siódmej - stwierdził, cały czas na niego patrząc. Nie potrzebował psich zmysłów, by wiedzieć, że kłamie.

\- Rozmawiasz o mnie z moim tatą?! - oburzył się i wstał. Scott tylko westchnął cicho.

\- Nie masz co się przejmować swoją wagą - powiedział spokojnie, a następnie sam wstał. - Wyglądasz świetnie.

\- Daj mi spokój - odparł, broniąc się przed nim jak tylko mógł. - Czuję się świetnie i tylko chcę wrócić do swojej poprzedniej wagi. Dobrze wiem, że wyglądam super, po prostu nie mam ochoty opychać się śmieciowym żarciem.

Scott wyglądał, jakby mu uwierzył. Dla świętego spokoju odpuścił, gdyż nie chciał doprowadzić do kłótni między nimi. Nienawidził tego, więc wolał pozwolić mu robić to, co chciał.

Scott nie wiedział jeszcze czy to dobrze, jednak wiedział, że jego przyjaciel ma zdrowy rozsądek i nie da się wpleść w jakieś gówno.

*

Pełen obaw Stiles stanął na wadze. Ponownie był w samych bokserkach pod czujnym okiem Theo, który przyglądał się cyferkom na urządzeniu.

\- Trzy kilogramy - mruknął, patrząc na minę Theo. Chłopak wyglądał na w miarę zadowolonego i nie zaskoczonego wynikiem. 

Stilinski czuł się dziwnie. Niby się cieszył, jednak coś dziwnego poczuł w sercu. Sam jeszcze nie wiedział co, ale po prostu wolał się nie odzywać i zostawić wszelkie uczucia blondynowi. Chociaż umiał rozpoznać delikatne poczucie winy. Sam nie mial pojęcia czemu, jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż Theo w końcu się odezwał. 

\- Twój dziennik również wygląda dobrze. Skoro nie miałeś żadnych problemów, przez następny tydzień zmniejsz ilość kalorii do sześciuset pięćdziesięciu.

Stiles zszedł z wagi, po czym usiadł na kanapie. Czuł delikatną obawę przed powiedzeniem mu o swoich kłopotach, ale miał nadzieję na jakąś radę.

\- Bo tak właściwie... - zaczął, jednak przerwał na chwilę. Theo spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem. - Minął tydzień, a ja czuję się odrobinę zmęczony.

Blondyn zaśmiał się cicho.

\- To znaczy, że ćwiczenia działają. Chodź. - Wyciągnął do niego rękę, a Stiles ją złapał. Podniósł się z kanapy i prowadzony przez chłopaka, stanął przed lustrem. - Popatrz. Myślisz, że wyglądasz dobrze? Że coś się zmieniło?

Stilinski dokładnie przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Nie wyglądał aż tak źle, jednak czuł pewien niedosyt. Chciałby wyglądać znacznie lepiej, ale to było normalne. Gdyby nie interwencja Theo, spasłby się jak świnia.

Otworzył usta, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Serce biło mu boleśnie w piersi, a nogi miał jak z waty. Czuł do tego również zawroty głowy. Drugie spotkanie, a on nie mógł się oprzeć Reakenowi. Przez ten cały czas myślał tylko o wstydzie, który towarzyszył mu podczas pierwszego spojrzenia blondyna na jego ciało. I nie chciał tego.

\- Widzisz - szepnął mu do ucho. - Nic się nie zmieniło.

Stiles kiwnął twierdząco głową. 

\- Ale za dwa tygodnie, kiedy będziesz jadł czterysta, zobaczysz różnicę. Wtedy zacznie się prawdziwa rozmowa.


	4. 2 week

\- Stiles, mógłbym cię prosić na słówko? - zapytał szeryf, kiedy chłopak wrócił ze szkoły. Młodszy Stilinski westchnął głośno, po czym wszedł do kuchni, gdzie siedział już jego tata. Domyślał się, czego mógł chcieć i odrobinę obawiał się tej rozmowy.

Zajął miejsce obok niego, a następnie uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Noah. Położył splecione dłonie na stole, oddychając głęboko. Na jego czole znajdowały się jeszcze kropelki potu, gdyż tego dnia postanowił się przebiec w dwie strony w ramach dodatkowego treningu. Więcej ruchu mu nie szkodziło, jednak na polu było strasznie gorąco, przez co dwa i pół kilometra do pokonania w jedną stronę wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe. Ale jakoś mu się udało, a ten mały kroczek tylko sprawił, iż był szczęśliwy.

Szeryf przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

\- Unikasz mnie - oznajmił stanowczo. Stiles spojrzał na niego i już chciał zacząć zaprzeczać, jednak został uciszony przez uniesioną dłoń swojego taty. - Nie jesz ze mną kolacji, przez cały tydzień ledwo zamieniliśmy ze sobą zdanie, a Scott powiedział mi, że czuje od ciebie zmęczenie. Co się dzieje?

Stiles wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc. W jednej chwili jego dobry humor zastąpiony został przez frustrację i ogromną złość na ich dwoje. Cholerne psie zmysły. Nikogo nie powinno interesować jego samopoczucie, a tym bardziej co robił. Jakoś do tej pory nikt nie zastanawiał się, czy był szczęśliwy.

\- Czy wy naprawdę musicie o mnie rozmawiać? - zapytał, starając się opanować złość. Nie chciał pokazywać mu, że się denerwuje, by nie zaczął czegoś podejrzewać. Noah nie musiał wiedzieć o tym, że się odchudza. Jeszcze zacząłby niepotrzebną gadkę na temat zdrowia. - Nie macie innych tematów?

\- Stiles, my tylko wymieniliśmy się spostrzeżeniami - odparł cicho mężczyzna. - Słyszałem, że zacząłeś brać własne jedzenie do szkoły.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami na jego słowa. 

\- Po prostu nie chce w siebie wpychać śmieciowego żarcia. To chyba nie jest przestępstwo? 

Doskonale wiedział, że tak będzie. Okazuje się, że nawet chcąc się po prostu zdrowo odżywiać, ktoś zacznie mieć do niego pretensje. Chociaż i tak minęło półtorej tygodnia, więc stosunkowo dużo czasu, zanim szeryf zaczął z nim rozmawiać.

Noah pokręcił delikatnie głową.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. To bardzo dobrze, że dbasz o swoje zdrowie - powiedział łagodnie. Sam nie chciał doprowadzić do kłótni pomiędzy nimi. Nie o to mu przecież chodziło. - A co z tym zmęczeniem? 

\- Przed snem sobie trochę ćwiczę albo chodzę biegać. Trener dał mnie do pierwszego składu, nie mogę wejść na boisko totalnie bez kondycji - odparł najspokojniej jak umiał. Tutaj przynajmniej lepiej mu się kłamało. 

Przez chwilę między nimi trwała niezręczna cisza, podczas której Noah przyglądał się swojemu synowi. Może faktycznie za bardzo się martwię? zapytał sam siebie. 

\- Okej - odpuścił i wstał. Stiles niemal odetchnął z ulgą i całkiem zadowolony również wstał, dając się przytulić szeryfowi. - Ale pamiętaj, że jeśli masz z czymś problem, to od razu do mnie przyjdź. 

Stilinski uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Oczywiście.

*

Była już dziewiętnasta, kiedy do domu zadzwonił dzwonek. Szeryf poszedł otworzyć drzwi, za którymi stał młody blondyn.

\- Dobry wieczór - przywitał się grzecznie. - Jestem Theo, przyszedłem do Stilesa.

Noah uścisnął wyciągniętą przez Raekena rękę.

\- Tata Stilesa. Proszę, wejdź. - Mężczyzna odsunął się, a Theo wszedł do środka. Miał ze sobą plecak, który od razu po przekroczeniu progu zdjął z ramion, ale nadal trzymał go w rękach. - Nigdy cię nie widziałem. Jesteś nowy?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Znowu był ubrany w gruby sweter, co tym razem zaskoczyło starszego Stilinskiego. Niby była już dwudziesta i zrobiło się odrobinę chłodniej, jednak wciąż było bardzo ciepło.

\- Przeniosłem się do tej szkoły. W Beacon Hills mieszkam od pięciu lat.

Szeryf kiwnął głową, po czym pokazał ręką na schody.

\- Pokój, w którym gra tak głośno muzyka - odparł. 

Theo cicho podziękował i od razu ruszył na górę. Jak mówił szeryf, w jednym z trzech pokoi słychać było bardzo głośną muzykę. Blondyn zapukał do drzwi, a następnie je otworzył. 

Stiles od razu przerwał pompki i spojrzał na niego. Podniósł się z ziemi, patrząc, jak Raeken zamyka drzwi. W pokoju było bardzo duszno, więc zamknął okno, a następnie ściszył muzykę.

\- Nieźle się maskujesz - zaśmiał się i położył plecak obok jego łóżka. Stilinski wzruszył ramionami, po czym usiadł na krześle. - Ale to dobrze. Szeryf chyba nie wie, co robisz.

\- Domyśla się - mruknął. Pokazał ręką na swoje łóżko, a Theo od razu na nim usiadł. - Wiesz, Scott mu powiedział coś o tym, że wyglądam na zmęczonego, a tata stwierdził, że również unikam kolacji, więc wziął mnie na pogawędkę. Ale odpuścił.

Oddychał ciężko, a na jego czole ponownie tego dnia znajdowały się kropelki potu. W dłoni trzymał wcześniej podniesioną przez siebie butelkę wody, z której odrobinę się napił.

Raeken kiwnął głową, po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego uwagę przykuł czarny dziennik, na który również spojrzał szatyn. Stiles podał mu go, a Theo od razu otworzył na stronie z odpowiednią datą.

\- Czterysta szesnaście kalorii - powiedział i spojrzał na niego z zadowoleniem. - Szybko się uczysz.

Stilinski zaśmiał się cicho. W tamtym momencie zabrzmiało to dosyć smutno. Tego dnia po prostu nie miał ochoty na jedzenie. Wiedział, że ma do zagospodarowania jeszcze naprawdę dużo kalorii, jednak podejrzewał, iż tata mógłby kazać mu zjeść przy nim kolację, więc wolał być ubezpieczony. 

\- Wiesz, trochę też dzisiaj się przebiegłem. Dwa i pół kilometra dwa razy. Plus godzinny trening lacrosse'a - powiedział cicho. Wziął ponownie od niego drżącą ręką dziennik. - Jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut treningu mi zostało.

\- Nie odpuszczaj sobie.

Po tych słowach chłopak sięgnął po swój plecak i pierwsze, co z niego wyciągnął, to była waga. Włożył ją pod łóżko, a następnie wyciągnął kilka gazet, nożyczki i klej. Stiles spojrzał na niego zainteresowany i już miał zapytać, po co mu to, jednak w tym samym czasie do pokoju wszedł szeryf.

\- Chłopaki - zaczął i spojrzał na nich dwóch. - Macie może ochotę na pizzę w ramach kolacji?

\- Wiesz, bo... 

\- Oczywiście - przerwał Stilesowi Theo. Szatyn spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, kompletnie nie spodziewał się z jego strony tak entuzjastycznej odpowiedzi. - Daj spokój, jeden raz nic ci nie zaszkodzi.

Szeryf uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- W takim razie zamówię wam hawajską. - I po tych słowach już go nie było.

Stiles ponownie spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a Theo tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musisz mu pokazać, jaki to jesteś zdrowy, silny i potrzebujący - odparł. Stilinski walną się w czoło. Przecież to było tak oczywiste. - Ale i tak jej nie zjemy. 

\- To...?

\- A od czego masz szafę? - zapytał już lekko zirytowany. Ponownie wziął do ręki gazety. Stiles wstał z krzesła, po czym usiadł obok niego. - Tu masz zdjęcia przystojnych chłopaków. Tak dokładniej chudych.

Stilinski spojrzał na niego i jeszcze raz na gazety. Już wiedział, czym będą się zajmowali przez część wieczoru. Te zdjęcia będą dla niego motywacją. I to dużą, zwłaszcza, że mężczyźni byli naprawdę przystojni oraz naprawdę chudzi.

Bez żadnego sprzeczania się, szatyn wziął nożyczki i zaczął wycinać z gazety kilka fotografii, w czym zaczął pomagać mu Theo. Robili to do czasu, gdy tata chłopaka ponownie nie wszedł do pomieszczenia, tym razem z pizzą w ręce.

Stiles wstał, by wziąć ją od mężczyzny.

\- Smacznego - powiedział cicho Noah. - Idę już spać Stiles. Wychodzę o czwartej trzydzieści, więc proszę cię, posprzątaj trochę przed wyjściem w kuchni. Po obiedzie zrobił się lekki bajzel. 

\- Dobrze, tato, dobranoc.

I po chwili znowu mężczyzny nie było w pokoju swojego syna.

Stiles położył karton na ziemi. Och, miał taką ochotę zjeść chociaż jeden kawałek. Tylko jeden jedyny. Wiedział jednak, że Theo od razu wybije mu ten pomysł z głowy. Ale pomarzyć zawsze mógł. Zresztą teraz poczuł, iż mimo wszystko był głodny.

\- Jak uniknąłeś objadu? - zapytał cicho Theo. 

\- Zaczął z kimś gadać przez telefon. Wyrzuciłem trochę do kosza, a część wkładałem do kieszeni bluzy. 

W zamian za to otrzymał cudowny uśmiech. 

\- To dobrze - skomentował. - Za jakieś piętnaście minut wyrzucimy to do szafy - mruknął blondyn, kończąc wycinanie postaci. Spojrzał na niego i westchnął głośno. - Naprawdę?

Podniósł się, a następnie bez słowa wyciągnął przyniesioną przez siebie wagę. Stiles od razu wiedział, co miał zrobić, więc już po chwili prawie nagi na niej stał.

62.8

\- Widzisz to? Dwanaście dni temu, na tej wadze znajdowało się prawie sześćdziesiąt osiem kilogramów. Nie chcesz chyba tego wszystkiego zaprzepaścić.

Chłopak tylko pokiwał przecząco głową. Theo uśmiechnął się i złapał go za dłoń. Stiles zszedł z wagi, po czym stanął naprzeciwko niego. 

Theo był wyższy jakieś cztery centymetry. I miał naprawdę piękne oczy. To one sprawiły, że Stilinskiemu miękły przed nim kolana.

Theo pochylił się delikatnie i cmoknął go w usta.

Och, a to było jeszcze wspanialsze uczucie.

*

Raeken nocował u niego. Kiedy skończyli ozdabiać tablicę właściciela domu fotografiami mężczyzn, była już jedenasta. Stiles dokończył swoje ćwiczenia i udał się pod prysznic. Nie chciał puszczać chłopaka o tej porze samego, więc zaproponował m zostanie.

Wstał trochę wcześniej i zszedł na dół do kuchni, by posprzątać. Darował już sobie śniadanie, chcąc poczekać na kolegę. Chociaż, co obydwoje mogli zjeść? Jabłko? 

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się blondyn, wchodząc do kuchni. Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. - To od czego zaczynamy ten dzień? Mamy jeszcze godzinę do zajęć, może chcesz coś poćwiczyć?

Stiles już chciał powiedzieć, że nie ma siły, jednak nie potrafił mu odmówić. Czuł się zmęczony. Trochę było mu też słabo, ale nie mógł znieść wzroku chłopaka na sobie.

\- Jasne - zgodził się od razu, chociaż słychać było w tym niechęć. - Poza tym, to przed ostatni dzień z sześćset pięćdziesięcioma kaloriami.

Już się nie mógł doczekać.


	5. How do you go, fat?

\- Jak chodzisz, grubasie?

To jedno zdanie niemal zniszczyło Stilesa. W jednym momencie poczuł łzy cisnące mu się do oczy oraz delikatne drżenie rąk. Szczerze, to nawet ból głowy, który zaatakował go niedługo po ćwiczeniach z Theo, nie równał się z tym, co poczuł w środku. Jakby potrącony przez niego chłopak włączył przycisk, który sprawił, że Stilinski rozpadł się na kawałki.

Szatyn siedział na stołówce razem z Isaakiem, Jacksonem, Lydią, Kirą oraz Allison. Wszyscy śmiali się i rozmawiali o jakimś nowym filmie, na którym każdy oprócz niego był. Scott został wezwany do gabinetu Finstocka, by porozmawiać na temat kondycji całej drużyny oraz by uzgodnić prawdopodobny skład na przyszłe zawody. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Stiles odkąd usiadł z kawałkiem jabłka przy stole, wpatrywał się odrobinę załamany w swoje dłonie. Jedynie Jackson, który siedział obok niego, po kilku zreknięciach na przyjaciela, w końcu się odezwał.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał cicho z delikatnym uśmiechem. Stiles podniósł wzrok znad swoich dłoni i spojrzał na blondyna.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział, również się uśmiechając. To było trudne, jednak nie chciał za bardzo pokazywać, iż tak naprawdę czuł się fatalnie. Możliwe, że serce go zdradziło, ale nie dbał zbytnio o to. - Dlaczego miałoby nie być?

\- Wiesz… - zaczął, po czym odłożył widelec, chcąc poświęcić mu całą swoją uwagę. - Jesteś trochę blady. Ręce ci drżą. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko okej?

Stiles kiwnął głową. 

\- Trochę boli mnie głowa.

Po części to była prawda. Ból głowy zaatakował go już na pierwszej lekcji i mimo iż trochę przeminął, to nadal czuł się kiepsko. 

Jeśli nie masz na co zwalić, zwal na ból fizyczny, pomyślał szatyn.

Jackson rozejrzał się dookoła i kiedy upewnił się, że nikt na nich nie patrzył, położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Stilesa, zabierając mu ból. 

Stilinski odetchnął cicho, czując ogromną ulgę. Doskonale wiedział, że mógł już dawno kogoś poprosić, jednak nigdy nie chciał być nachalny. To nie było w jego stylu.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął, a następnie prawdziwie się do niego uśmiechnął. Jackson od dłuższej chwili posyłał mu promienny uśmiech, sprawiając, iż Stilesowi miękło serce. Dołeczki Whittemore’a zawsze robiły na nim wrażenie. Nie miał co przeczyć, że blondyn mu się odrobinę podobał. Odkąd stał się wilkołakiem, był naprawdę dobry. Jak tylko mógł to pomagał, wysłuchiwał cudzych problemów i naprawdę to nie był ten sam facet, co wcześniej. Stiles jednak nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie był jeszcze na nikogo gotowy. A tak poza tym nie miał szans u niego, gdyż teraz prawie każda dziewczyna do niego lgnęła, więc miał dużo większy i lepszy wybór.

\- Nie ma za co - odparł. - Jak następnym razem coś cię będzie bolało, to po prostu powiedz.

Szatyn kiwnął głową, a następnie ponownie odwrócił wzrok. Tym razem jednak starał się za bardzo nie pokazywać, że dalej coś było nie tak. Żałował, że wikołaki nie mogły odbierać również bólu psychicznego.

\- Wiesz.... - Jackson odezwał się ponownie, chcąc jeszcze porozmawiać z chłopakiem. - W przyszłym tygodniu robię imprezę urodzinową. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem wpadniesz.

\- Oczywiście, że wpadnę - obiecał. Dookoła nadal trwała dyskusja na temat filmu i do tej pory nikt z ich przyjaciół nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. 

\- To świetnie. Ostatnio mało spędzasz z nami czasu.

\- Wiem, postaram się to zmienić. Wiesz, zacząłem dietę i różne ćwiczenia. Odrobinę męczy mnie wysiłek fizyczny, więc czasami już nie mam na nic ochoty.  
Jackson spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Odchudzasz się? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Z czego?

Stilinski przewrócił oczami. Żałował, że zaczął temat. Teraz nie wiedział jak odwrócić od siebie jego uwagę.

\- Staram się mięśnie wyrobić - powiedział po chwili namysłu.

Whittemore przyglądał mu się przez kilka sekund, a następnie odpuścił i uśmiechnął do niego delikatnie.

Tylko żeby nie przyszło mu do głowy rozmawianie o tym z kimś. pomyślał szatyn, a w jego sercu pojawiła się kolejna wątpliwość.

*

Mimo rozmowy z Jacksonem, Stiles nadal czuł się źle. I dlatego stwierdził, że nie będzie już słuchał się diety Theo, tylko po prostu każdego dnia będzie jadł minimalną ilość jedzenia, lub wcale. Nie zależało mu na tym, by było to zdrowo, jak to powiedział mu ostatnio Theo, tylko żeby było jeszcze szybciej. Skoro ludzie również widzieli go jako grubą świnię, to coś musiało to znaczyć.

Dlatego postanowił umówić się z Raekenem na szkolnym basenie koło dwudziestej pierwszej. Był już po treningu i niby zjedzonej kolacji, którą ponownie wyrzucił do szafy, więc stwierdził, że była to idealna pora na pogawędkę z nim. Jutro mieli obniżyć mu bilans do czterystu dziennie, ale dodatkowe dwadzieścia cztery godziny tylko sprawiały, że się niecierpliwił.

Stiles siedział więc na ziemi, czekając na swojego kolegę. Co chwilę sprawdzał telefon, czekając aż nadejdzie dwudziesta pierwsza. Myślał, że bieg do szkoły zajmie mu odrobinę więcej czasu, jednak na basenie pojawił się trzynaście minut wcześniej. Nie mógł znieść siedzenia w samotności ze swoimi myślami, jednak bardzo się zdziwił i odrobinę zdenerwował, kiedy zobaczył Jacksona w stroju kąpielowym.

\- Stiles? - zapytał blondyn z uśmiechem. Od razu ruszył w jego kierunku, a kiedy się przy nim znalazł, położył swoją torbę obok niego. - Co tutaj robisz?  
Stilinski westchnął głośno i odłożył telefon, który ściskał w dłoni.

\- Umówiłem się z Theo - odparł. Whittemore spojrzał na niego swoimi pięknymi niebieskimi oczami.

\- Bardzo będzie wam przeszkadzać, jak sobie tutaj popływam? - zapytał, na co szatyn tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.

Jackson położył mu na kilka sekund dłoń na ramieniu, po czym od razu wskoczył do wody. Stiles cały czas mu się przyglądał. Blondyn był w drużynie pływackiej, więc czasami tutaj przychodził poćwiczyć, jednak to zawsze było na weekendach. Mówił, że nigdy nie ma czasu na przychodzenie w czasie szkoły, ale akurat tego wieczoru zrobił to, co miał zrobić i wpadł na kilka rundek.

\- Hej, Stiles! - krzyknął, stając obok wejścia do wody. - Popływaj ze mną!

Stilinski ponownie w ciągu kilku minut pokręcił przecząco głową. Powiedział Theo, że w czasie diety nie będzie nikomu pokazywał swojego ciała i zamierzał dotrzymać swojej obietnicy.

\- Nie mogę - odpowiedział. - Nie mam stroju kąpielowego, żadnego ręcznika, ani niczego…

\- Po prostu się rozbierz - powiedział, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Widząc opór w jego oczach, spojrzał na niego w najsłodszy sposób, jaki umiał. - Nie daj się prosić.

Stilinski przez naprawdę długi czas bił się ze swoimi myślami. Theo mógł przyjść w każdej chwili, a w końcu coś mu obiecał.

\- Nie umiem pływać - oznajmił, mając nadzieję, że chociaż to go przekona do dania mu w końcu spokoju.

\- To cię nauczę.

Stiles westchnął cicho. Nie umiał mu tak po prostu odmówić. Może gdyby nie oczy Jacksona, patrzące na niego w taki przyjemny sposób.

Szatyn rozsunął sweter, a następnie go ściągnął, po chwili pozbywając się również bluzki. Niepewnie wstał i ściągnął buty wraz ze spodniami. Podszedł do Whittemore’a, a następnie usiadł na krawędzi. Jackson podał mu rękę, delikatnie pchając go do wody.

\- Faktycznie nie masz już z czego się odchudzać - stwierdził blondyn przyglądając się jego wystającym obojczykom oraz delikatnym zarysie żeber. Jego słowa sprawiły, iż Stiles się zawstydził. Przecież był gruby! - Dobrze, że chcesz wyrobić sobie trochę mięśni. Będziesz wyglądał jeszcze lepiej.

Stilinski jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to skinął delikatnie głową. Dla niepoznaki również się uśmiechnął.

W tamtym momencie jego głównym zmartwieniem było to, że naprawdę nie potrafił pływać i w ogóle nie był oswojony z wodą. Nigdy nie miał okazji do nauczenia się, a poza tym sam nie chciał.

\- Wiesz, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł - powiedział, rozglądając się. - Nigdy nie pływałem i…

\- Spokojnie, nauczę cię. Dasz sobie radę - zaśmiał się Jackson i wziął go za rękę.

Cóż. Te dwadzieścia minut w wodzie to były jedne z najlepszych chwil w jego życiu. Whittemore potrafił rozbawić go bez słów, przez co co chwilę musieli przerywać naukę z powodu ich głośnych śmiechów. Chcieli zostać dłużej, jednak po tym czasie na basenie pojawił się niezbyt przyjemnie wyglądający Theo.

\- Cześć, Stiles - przywitał się odrobinę ostro. Stilinski odsunął się od Jacksona. - Może nie będę wam przeszkadzał?

Szatyn od razu zaczął wychodzić z wody.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz - powiedział od razu. Wilkołak spoglądał na nich dwóch, aż w końcu sam postanowił wyjść z wody. - Jackson tylko uczył mnie pływać.

Theo jednak się nie odezwał. Patrzył jak blondyn wyciągnął ręcznik i podał Stilesowi, który cały czas przyglądał się swojemu koledze. Widząc jego złość, zachciało mu się płakać. Nie powinien ulegać Jacksonowi. Obiecał coś Theo i nie dotrzymał słowa, mimo że tak mu pomagał. 

Stiles zaczął się szybko wycierać, a kiedy skończył włożył na siebie ubrania leżące przy torbie przyjaciela. 

\- Teraz możemy iść porozmawiać - powiedział Raeken nadal strasznie nieprzyjemnym tonem głosu. Stiles spojrzał na Jacksona, który cały czas się im przyglądał.

\- Do zobaczenia. - Uśmiechnął się do Stilesa blondyn, a następnie wskoczył do wody.

*

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - zapytał wściekle Theo, kiedy stali już przed wejściem do szkoły. Stilinski spuścił głowę. - Nie jesteś gotowy na nikogo! Zaraz co zrobisz? Prześpisz się z nim, gruba świnio?!

Stiles pierwszy raz pozwolił łzą opaść w dół policzków. Nie wiedział, co mu powiedzieć.

\- Jestem ohydny - szepnął, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Masz rację - powiedział Theo, patrząc na niego z obrzydzeniem. - Jesteś ohydny i gruby. Dlatego jutro nie będziesz jadł nic, a wieczorem przyjdziesz na trening. 

Stilinski kiwnął głową. 

\- Zasługuję na karę - przyznał mu rację. - Nie będę jadł.

Raeken tylko zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Myślisz, że dasz radę wytrzymać półtorej tygodnia bez? Nie ośmieszaj się nawet…

\- Dam radę - powiedział bardziej stanowczo.

I miał nadzieję, że mu to udowodni.


	6. Birthday party

Stiles nie spodziewał się, że mówiąc ‘impreza urodzinowa’, Jacksonowi chodziło o wieczór z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Nie zamierzał się jednak sprzeczać i wymyślać jakieś durne wymówki, więc w piątkowy wieczór przyszedł z prezentem do przyjaciela.

Przez cały tydzień nic nie jadł. No, prawie nic. Kiedy złość minęła, Theo powiedział mu, iż nie szedł na aż tak głęboką wodę i niech zje pół jogurtu naturalnego rano i nic poza tym. Ostro dał mu popalić w sobotę. Stiles nie dawał sobie rady z intensywnością ćwiczeń i prawie zemdlał u Raekena. Blondyn jednak kazał mu ćwiczyć, dopóki nie skończy. Stilinski nigdy w życiu nie spędził tyle czasu na bieżni z taką prędkością.

W każdym bądź razie na następny dzień nie mógł podnieść się z łóżka. Zasnął dość późno, a obudził się naprawdę wcześnie i za nim podniósł się do siadu minęło sporo czasu, przepełnionego łzami i bólem każdego mięśnia, który znajdował się w jego ciele.

A wieczorem Theo do niego przyszedł i jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczął z nim rozmawiać bardzo po przyjacielsku. Miło się do niego uśmiechał, trzy razy go przytulił, a na pożegnanie pocałował go w policzek. Złość mu minęła całkowicie, a zastąpiona została radością. Stilinski tego nie skomentował, po prostu pozwalał mu robić, co chciał. Każdego dnia jadł pół jogurtu i wieczorem pił herbatę. Jego tata pracował nad jakąś ciężką sprawą, więc nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Od ostatniej rozmowy nawet sobie odpuścił dręczenie go.

Stiles przez ten tydzień prawie nie ćwiczył. Czasami zdarzało mu się robić kilka brzuszków przed snem albo kawałek się przebiec do szkoły, jednak tylko tyle. Czuł się za bardzo zmęczony oraz senny i chociaż bardzo chciał, naprawdę nie dawał rady. Efekty mimo tego były naprawdę dobre, gdyż schudną trzy i pół kilograma. W szkole był tylko ciałem, myślami znajdował się w swoim pokoju, które stało się jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem. 

Wiedział, że schudł, ale na razie wolał tego nie pokazywać, ponieważ ktoś mógłby się zainteresować. Zanim zacznie doradzać, wolał sam to przeżyć. Dlatego na sobie miał dżinsy i gruby sweter, który powinien trochę zakryć, ale również da mu trochę więcej ciepła, gdyż ostatnimi czasy zaczynało mu się robić coraz chłodniej. Dla niego i tak jego waga nie była dostatecznie dobra. Potrzebował tylko jeszcze zrzucić kilka kilogramów i w końcu da sobie spokój. Tak sobie wczoraj obiecał, patrząc na zdjęcia idealnych mężczyzn, które miał w dzienniku od Theo. On też kiedyś będzie idealny.

Mimo zdeterminowania, czasami czuł, że jest zbyt głodny. Wtedy zamykał się w pokoju i starał się leżeć w łóżku z daleka od jedzenia, a kiedy faktycznie woda nie dawała już rady, to szedł zrobić sobie herbatę. Powoli zaczynał uczyć się akceptowania głodu, który był jego przyjacielem. W szkole natomiast rzadko mu się zdarzało, by nie wytrzymywał, bo miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. W domu nie mógł się skupić, więc w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni jego oceny spadł znacznie w dół. Jedyne, co miał jeszcze na plus to zadania domowe, które i tak z coraz większą niechęcią wykonywał.

A lacrosse? Finstock również nie pozwalał mu zapomnieć, jak beznadziejny był. Komentował jego zmęczenie, nie pozwalał im grać, dopóki nie przebiegnie tak samo jak reszta czterech okrążeń, a Stiles nawet się nie odzywał.

Przed wejściem od razu wręczył Jacksonowi prezent. Whittemore uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, a jako podziękowanie delikatnie go przytulił. Ta chwila trwała o kilka sekund za długo i Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie skomentuje jego wyglądu, jednak zaraz po tej myśli blondyn odsunął się, zapraszając go do środka.

\- Idę na górę, rozgość się w salonie - powiedział Jackson, po czym zrobił, jak powiedział.

Stilinski od razu udał się do salonu, gdzie siedział jedynie Derek. Faktycznie, przyszedł dwadzieścia minut przed czasem, mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- Cześć - przywitał się mężczyzna, odwracając wzrok od ekranu telefonu. Spojrzał na przyjaciela zaskoczony. Nie widzieli się w końcu trzy tygodnie. - Strasznie… schudłeś. 

Szatyn tylko kiwnął głową, po czym zajął miejsce na osobnym fotelu. Wolał nie siedzieć tak blisko wilkołaków, chociaż wiedział, że czuli jego zmęczenie. W razie gdyby miał coś zjeść, łatwiej byłoby mu się tego pozbyć.

Derek musiał wyczuć, że zrobił coś nie tak, więc od razu postanowił zagadać na inny temat.

\- Jak tam u ciebie? - zapytał, po czym uśmiechnął się do niego. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

\- Masz rację. Wiesz, dobrze. Nie wychodzę, bo staram się poprawić oceny. Tata mnie chyba zabije, jak zobaczy wszystkie z ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

\- Aż tak źle? - zaśmiał się Hale. W tym samym momencie rozniósł się po domu dźwięk dzwonka i praktycznie za jednym razem całe stado weszło do domu.  
Stiles już sobie darował odpowiedź, gdyż Scott przyniósł tort i razem z Derekiem udali się do wejścia, by razem z pozostałymi zaśpiewać sto lat. 

Oczywiście każdy zaczął składać Jacksonowi życzenia i dawać mu prezenty, a kiedy skończyli od razu ruszyli do salonu, gdzie wszystko było już przygotowane. Zjawił się nawet Danny, który był dobrym kolegą Jacksona. Ethan z Aidenem nawet zrezygnowali z części wakacji w sąsiednim mieście, by się tutaj znaleźć.  
Jedynie Lydia i Allison poszły pokroić tort.

Właśnie, tort. 

Stiles wiedział, że będzie, jednak kiedy dostał swój kawałek, odrobinę spanikował. Ale wszystko poszło nawet po jego myśli. Fotel znajdował się na uboczu, więc gdy każdy zaczął coś mówić, nikt nawet nie widział, kiedy Stilinski do wewnętrznej kieszonki swetra zaczął wkładać kawałki ciasta. Co kilka chwil tak robił, aż w końcu pozbył się wszystkiego z talerza. Nie chciał jednak, by ktoś to wyczuł, więc udał się do kuchni pod pretekstem poszukania wody niegazowanej i wyrzucił przez otwarte okno.

Martwił się jednak trochę o pizzę, która miała przyjść, ale skoro Lydia mogła im odmówić pod pretekstem diety, to on też mógł. A przekąsek nie zamierzał nawet tknąć.

\- Znalazłeś? - zapytał Scott, wchodząc do kuchni z brudnymi talerzami. Spojrzał na Stilesa, który zaczął się rozglądać. 

\- Mam - powiedział, podnosząc z podłogi małą butelkę. Już chciał wyjść, ale Scott zatrzymał go, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Co?

McCall westchnął cicho.

\- Widzę, że źle się czujesz. Może chciałbyś, żeby moja mama jutro do ciebie przyszła? - zapytał jak najspokojniejszym tonem. Odrobinę obawiał się wybuchu ze strony Stilinskiego, jednak chłopak nawet dobrze to przyjął.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu nie daję sobie rady z nauką - odparł. Doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę o jego słabych ocenach, ale nic nigdy nie powiedział. 

\- Jeśli masz z czymś problem, to przecież możesz poprosić kogoś - oznajmił. - Mogę ci przecież pomóc z biologią. Jackson umie chemię, Lydia matematykę, a Isaac hiszpański. Każdy jest dobry z czegoś innego, a pomoc tobie to nie będzie żaden problem.

Stiles kiwnął głową, po czym przejechał dłonią po włosach. 

\- Będę miał to na uwadze następnym razem.

Stilinski poklepał go po ramieniu i wyszedł z kuchni, w ten sposób unikając dalszej rozmowy.

Zaraz mieli zacząć film i szatyn chciał usiąść ponownie na fotelu, ale zatrzymał go Jackson.

\- Chodź tutaj, jest jeszcze miejsce - powiedział chłopak, pokazując na wolną przestrzeń między nim a Derekiem.Stiles rozejrzał się, ale mimo niechęci od razu zajął to miejsce.

W sumie to nie żałował tego. Nie miał jakoś dużo przestrzeni do wykorzystania, co sprawiło, iż zrobiło się ciasno, a z tym przyszło przyjemne ciepło.  
Zmęczenie tak bardzo dało się w kość Stilesowi, że już na samym początku oglądania filmu, jakim był horror, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed położeniem głowy na ramieniu Jacksona i zamknięciu oczu, chociaż bardzo nie chciał. Whittemore’owi to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało, gdyż tylko uśmiechnął się pozwalając chłopakowi na odpoczynek, a jego jedyny ruch w ciągu dwóch godzin było delikatne podskoczenie na straszniejszej scenie.

Stilinskiemu było odrobinę głupio, ale pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek tylko podczas filmu. Przebudził się na samym końcu i od tego czasu starał się pilnować. Kiedy podniósł głowę Jackson spojrzał na niego ciepło, a następnie poklepał go po kolanie.

\- Włączcie muzykę - powiedział Isaac, kiedy Scott zaświecił światło. W salonie już się zrobił bałagan przez rozsypane chipsy i przekąski. - I potańczmy trochę.

\- To świetny pomysł - odezwała się Lydia i zwróciła do gospodarza. - Masz jakieś głośniki?

\- W moim pokoju. Zaraz po nie pójdę - odparł.

Kiedy Jackson odszedł, Derek spojrzał na Stilesa z uśmiechem.

\- Niezły film, prawda? - zaśmiał się, a Stilinski wzruszył ramionami. - Nie będziesz spał całą noc.

\- Dam sobie radę - odparł, przypominając sobie ostatni tydzień, w którym praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał spaniu. - Jestem niezłym śpiochem,

\- Właśnie czuję twoje zmęczenie. Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Stiles westchnął cicho. Lubił Dereka, ale miał dość rozmowy z nim. W ciągu tych trzech tygodni stał się strasznie czepialski.

\- Na sto procent. Po prostu cały tydzień poświęciłem nauce i teraz się to na mnie trochę odbija. Dlaczego każdy się mnie o to pyta? Czuję się świetnie.

Derek najwyraźniej sobie odpuścił, ponieważ Whittemore przyszedł z głośnikami, a Lydia od razu wzięła się do włączania muzyki.

Stiles czuł się odrobinę skołowany, ponieważ zaczęło się od utworu, do którego każdy w towarzystwie znalazł sobie parę. Scott oczywiście ze swoją dziewczyną Allison, tak samo jak Aiden z Lydią oraz Ethan z Dannym. Isaac poprosił do tańca Malię, gdyż siedziała najbliżej niego, a Derek Kirę.

\- Chyba nie mam z kim zatańczyć - stwierdził Jackson, wyciągając do szatyna rękę. Stilinski skrzywił się lekko, jednak Whittemore nie dał mu się. - Przespałeś cały film, możesz mi to wynagrodzić.

Stiles zaśmiał się, a następnie wstał, To był przecież zwykły, niezobowiązujący taniec. W końcu Derek nie spotykał się z Kirą, a Isaac z Malią, a jednak świetnie się bawili na środku salonu.

Jackson wydawał się być naprawdę zadowolony z tego, że Stiles w końcu zluzował majty i zaczął się bawić. Syn szeryfa tylko starał się, by nie dochodziło między nimi do dużej ilości obejmowań, jednak Whittemore’owi w głowie była szybko i luźna zabawa.

Ale tylko przez chwilę.

\- Nie jest ci gorąco? - zapytał ze śmiechem Jackson, ale Stiles od razu pokręcił głową. Blondyn przeniósł swoją dłoń na jego talię, a chwilę później okręcił nim, kończąc na pochyleniu Stilinskiego. Przybliżył swoją twarz do jego, prawie dotykając się nosami.

Patrzyli sobie przez dłuższą chwilę w oczy.

\- To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł - mruknął mu w usta szatyn.

\- Twój chłopak znowu się wścieknie? - zapytał bynajmniej nie złośliwie, a Stilesowi od razu zaczęło mocniej bić serce, przypominając sobie sytuację na basenie. Teraz niby Raeken się nie dowie, jednak wolał pozostać ostrożny. Nie zasługiwał na kogoś tak cudownego jak Jackson. Był za gruby i za głupi.

\- Theo nie jest moim chłopakiem, tylko dobrym kolegą - szepnął.

\- Więc raczej nikt nie będzie miał problemu, gdy zrobię to.

Blondyn przycisnął swoje wargi do jego, na co Stiles tylko zamknął oczy, czując się odrobinę jak sparaliżowany. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć ‘oooo’, a następnie klaskać.

\- Widzisz, nie jest tak źle - mruknął niebieskooki, podnosząc Stilinskiego, które patrzył się w podłogę, po czym wysilił na uśmiech. 

Cholerne kilogramy, pomyślał Stiles, gdy Jackson ponownie zaczął z nim tańczyć.

Pizza przyszła jakieś trzydzieści minut po tym, jak Whittemore go pocałował. Stiles ponownie usiadł na fotelu, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi.

\- Hawajska czy salami? - zapytał Isaac szatyna. 

\- Żadna, nie mam ochoty.

Lahey wzruszył ramionami, po czym podał kartony pozostałym.

Jackson usiadł na kawałku kanapy.

\- Nawet Lydia je - stwierdził, pokazując na rudowłosą. Stilinski mu na to nie odpowiedział, na co Whittemore westchnął. - A napijesz się zaraz z nami?

\- Alkohol źle na mnie działa. I uprzedzając twoje pytanie, to ani jednego nie wypiję.

\- Jak chcesz - mruknął. Nie chciał się już z nim na ten temat kłócić, bo nie o to mu chodziło. - Jesteś dla mnie chodzącą zagadką.

Stiles spojrzał na niego ze szczerym uśmiechem. Poprawił się na fotelu tak, by Whittemore również miał miejsce.

\- Zwłaszcza ten twój kolega Theo. Kiedy go przyprowadzisz? - zapytał.

\- Prawdopodobnie nigdy - mruknął, a Jackson spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Nie lubi przebywać w tłumie. Poza tym raczej nie będę się z nim spotykał. Sam mam problemy z nauką, więc wiesz.

Blondyn kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- To może my się gdzieś razem wybierzemy? - zaproponował. Stiles już przygotowywał jakąś wymówkę, jednak Jackson zatkał mu buzię ręką. - Chociaż na spacer po parku. 

Nie możemy w parku, bo Theo nas zobaczy, pomyślał, wiedząc, że chłopak nie lubił, jak spędzał z kimś czas. Ale miał w tym całkowitą rację.

\- Albo gdzie tylko będziesz chciał.

Stilinski już nie mając siły na kłótnie, po prostu się zgodził.

Impreza z drugiej przełożyła się na czwartą. Wszyscy wyszli o tej, jednak Jackson postanowił odprowadzić ledwo dającego sobie radę Stilesa pod sam dom. Każdy oprócz niego pił, więc byli pobudzeni, a Stiles tylko marzył, by już się impreza skończyła. Whittemore zaproponował mu zostanie do rana, jednak Stilinski wiedział, że będzie się równało to z wspólnym śniadaniem, więc mu odmówił.

\- Było naprawdę miło - powiedział blondyn, kiedy stali już przed drzwiami wejściowymi. - Dziękuje ci, że jednak przyszedłeś.

\- Nie ma za co, naprawdę - odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem. Stali, patrząc sobie w oczy. Między nimi już nie doszło do żadnego zbliżenia, oprócz jednego przytulenia.

\- Dawno nie widziałem jak się uśmiechasz - mruknął Jackson. Stilinski właśnie w tamtym momencie spuścił wzrok. Chłopak zauważył, że nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, więc przyłożył swoje usta do jego policzka i przytrzymał przez kilka sekund. - Do zobaczenia.

\- Cześć.

I po tym cudownym spotkaniu, Stiles mimo zmęczenia, nie mógł zasnąć.


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwracam tutaj uwagę na dość mocną scenę pobicia.

Piątek wieczór.

Stiles ważył już dokładnie pięćdziesiąt pięć i pół kilograma, a dalej czuł się niezadowolony. W jego sercu pojawiło się ogromne pragnienie schudnięcia jeszcze. Dlatego poszedł do łazienki, która znajdowała się na dole jego domu, gdzie było duże lustro. Ściągnął bluzkę i dresy, po czym z dużą obawą w nie spojrzał.

Zachciało mu się płakać. To dalej nie było to, na co czekał. Dalej wyglądał jak jakiś potwór, który ciągle żre, a on od pięciu dni w ustach nie miał niczego oprócz wody. Nie miał już ochoty na jogurt naturalny i herbatki, bo wiedział, iż nie jedząc nic, uda mu się szybciej wszystkiego pozbyć.

Ale strasznie wolno się to działo, a zamiast widzieć po sobie efekty, czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony, niepotrzebny oraz grubszy. Poprzedniego dnia odmówił Jacksonowi pójścia na spacer, gdyż nie dał rady wstać z łóżka. Powiedział mu, iż źle się czuję i że wolałby zostać w domu. Blondyn uszanował jego decyzję, jednak godzinę później do niego zadzwonił, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy było mu choć odrobinkę lepiej.

Stilesowi ostatnio nawet nie chciało się myć. Jego włosy zrobiły się trochę tłuste i strasznie oklapłe, a skórę miał dziwnie suchą. Wzruszał na to tylko ramionami. Często mył zęby, gdyż czuł, iż jego oddech nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych oraz coraz częściej spędzał czas na spaniu lub leżeniu. 

Kiedy znowu odmówił tego dnia Jacksonowi wyjścia na spacer, sam zauważył, że nie miał ochoty na bliższe kontakty z nim. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu może by się ucieszył, jednak teraz miał już dość. Nawet zrezygnował już z robienia sobie dobrze, bo to go tylko niepotrzebnie męczyło, a jakoś bardzo zainteresowany seksem i masturbacją nie był.

Ale nie uważał, by było coś nie tak. Był zdrowy. Musiał być zdrowy, gdyż mężczyźni już tacy byli. Ostatnio kiedy szukał jakiejś diety, w razie możliwości załamania, zauważył termin anoreksja. Praktycznie zaśmiał się do telefonu. Miał szczęście, iż był facetem, to jego nawet to nie dotyczyło. Mimo swojego homoseksualizmu, nie uważał, by mogło go to dotknąć. W końcu miał fiuta.

Stiles wytarł łzy, po czym ponownie się ubrał. Musiał zacząć się jeszcze więcej ruszać, gdyż ostatnio nie miał już na to siły. Wczoraj nawet odpuścił sobie lacrosse’a z powodu bólu głowy. To było złe, ale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, więc by jeszcze szybciej schudnąć, dołoży więcej ćwiczeń przed snem.

W tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Stiles był sam więc włożył na siebie dużą bluzę i poszedł otworzyć.

\- Isaac? - zapytał zaskoczony, przyglądając się chłopakowi. Lahey uśmiechnął się do niego. - Co tutaj robisz?

\- Byłem w okolicy, więc postanowiłem wpaść - odparł, a następnie wszedł do środka. - Masz coś do jedzenia? Jestem okropnie głodny.

Stilinski przewrócił oczami na jego słowa.

\- W lodówce coś powinno być.

Blondyn od razu ruszył w stronę kuchni i wyciągnął sobie z lodówki resztki obiadu.

\- Twój tata ciągle pracuje nad tymi morderstwami? - zapytał z pełną buzią. Stiles spojrzał na niego zdegustowany, po czym usiadł przy stole.

\- Praktycznie cały czas go w domu nie ma - stwierdził cicho. 

Isaac kiwnął głową, a następnie spojrzał na niego.

\- Płakałeś? - zapytał, przypatrując się jego oczom. Poza tym czuł od niego negatywne emocje.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył gwałtownie. Westchnął cicho, a następnie zamknął oczy, chcąc się uspokoić. - Miałem już iść spać.

\- Już? - zdziwił się i spojrzał na zegarek, który wisiał w pomieszczeniu. - Jest dopiero dwudziesta.

\- To był męczący dzień. Nie każdy ma ochotę siedzieć nad serialami do drugiej.

Po tym zdaniu wypowiedzianym przez Stilesa, zapanowała cisza, w której słychać było widelec i mlaskanie Isaaca. Chłopak co jakiś czas na niego spoglądał. Stiles chyba dla wszystkich stał się zagadką, której nie potrafili rozszyfrować.

\- Nie byłeś na treningu - zauważył Isaac. - I uciekłeś z ostatniej lekcji.

Stiles tylko westchnął. Normalnie czekał, aż ktoś mu zwróci uwagę.

\- Nie miałem po prostu ochoty na trening - mruknął.

\- Finstock się trochę wkurzył. Jesteśmy przed zawodami, a ty masz grać w pierwszym składzie - powiedział najspokojniej jak umiał. 

Stilinski wzniósł oczy ku górze, czując się zirytowany. Jak zwykle każdy miał do niego o wszystko pretensje.

\- Przepraszam, że do kurwy nie jestem chodzącym ideałem i nie mogę każdego zadowolić - warknął, kompletnie ignorując to, że się po części wydał. Lahey patrzył na niego zaskoczony. Nie bardzo też wiedział, co mu powiedzieć. Czuł jego złość, więc możliwe, że najbezpieczniejszym ruchem było wycofanie się, ale Stiles kontynuował. - Po prostu nie daję sobie ze wszystkim rady i wiem, że zawodzę, jednak nie potrafię spełnić waszych oczekiwań. Nikt mnie nie lubi… nawet on.

W trakcie mówienia Stiles ze złości przeszedł w ogromny smutek i rozczarowanie. Poprzednia sobota, kiedy niemal Theo zakatował go ćwiczeniami sprawiła, że poczuł się bardziej niechciany. Zauważył, iż nikt tak naprawdę go nie chciał, gdyż każdego zawodził. Nawet Theo go nienawidził.

Isaac spojrzał na niego nieco skołowany, po czym w geście pocieszenia położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Nie zamierzał go pytać o osobę, o której wspomniał, ponieważ nie chciał go dobijać.

\- Wiesz… Ja cię lubię - odparł, po czym wziął rękę i dosunął krzesło bliżej przyjaciela, który w tamtym czasie wgapiał się w podłogę, walcząc z łzami. - Scott też cię lubi. Jackson, Derek… całe stado. Po prostu trochę się martwimy o to, co się z tobą dzieje.

Stiles westchnął cicho. 

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom. - Po prostu czuję się trochę przez każdego osaczony. Mam już dość.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco i wstał. Podał mu rękę, po czym pociągnął go tak, by wstał.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał, pozwalając mu się poprowadzić do wyjścia. - Nie jestem odpowiednio ubrany.

Isaac założył buty, po czym podał Stilinskiemu jego własne.

Szatyn już postanawiał się nie sprzeczać. Posłusznie zamknął dom i udał się z Isaakiem w stronę parku.

Nie, nie, nie, pomyślał chłopak, kiedy zobaczył znajome miejsce. Theo mógł ich zobaczyć i znowu go ukarać, a on już nie miał na to siły. Bał się tego, ponieważ w końcu doprowadzi do sytuacji, w której doprowadzi do skończenia relacji.

Obydwoje usiedli na ławce. Stilinski był odrobinę spięty i przez cały czas rozglądał się dookoła. Serce biło mu niemiłosiernie szybko, a sam czuł się, jakby brakowało mu powietrza. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się bał, że zostanie złapany na grzechu, czego bardzo nie chciał.

\- To jest miejsce, do którego idę za każdym razem, kiedy jest mi z czymś źle. Jak mnie dopadają depresyjne myśli. Naprawdę polecam - mruknął, przyglądając się mu.

\- To bardzo miłe, ale ze mną jest serio wszystko okej - powiedział cicho. Spojrzał na dom Theo, jednak były tam zgaszone światła i chłopaka prawdopodobnie nie było w środku.

\- Sugerujesz, że ze mną nie jest? - zaśmiał się, po czym klepnął go po ramieniu. - Jak ci będzie źle, to tutaj przyjdź. Zawsze jest tutaj spokojnie i cicho.

Szatyn jedynie kiwnął głową. Czas spędzili w naprawde miłej ciszy. Isaac najwyraźniej zapomniał o głodzie, chcąc pomóc przyjacielowi.

Stiles go naprawdę bardzo lubił i mimo iż nie spędzali ze sobą aż tak dużo czasu sam na sam, to i tak uważał, że był jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Oczywiście na pierwszym miejscu zawsze był Scott, ale Isaac również zasługiwał na wysokie miejsce.

\- Muszę już iść - odparł Lahey pół godziny później. Spojrzał na Stilesa i objął go delikatnie ramieniem. - Zostań tu i jeszcze sobie przemyśl. Jesteś naszym przyjacielem i szczerze wątpię w to, że ktoś z naszego grona cię nie lubi.

\- Jasne - mruknął, również go przytulając. - Dziękuję - dodał, gdy blondyn wstał. - I proszę, nie mów nikomu.

\- Masz to jak w banku.

I po tych słowach już go nie było. Stilinski oparł się wygodniej o ławkę, po czym włożył ręce do kieszeni. Było strasznie chłodno, a on czuł, że nie da rady wrócić do domu. Szczerze, to mógł nawet spać na tej ławce, byleby w końcu poczuć ten wypoczynek. Nawet mimo kilkunastu godzin snu czuł się strasznie niewyspany.

Jednak darował to sobie, gdyż po piętnastu minutach stwierdził, że było stanowczo za chłodno i nie miał ochoty być w parku po ciemku. Wstał więc i zaczął iść w stronę swojego domu, gdy jego uwagę przykuł worek wystający z kosza na śmieci.

Ciasteczka.

Bardzo dużo ciasteczek, które tak cudownie pachniały.

Ciasteczka, które ktoś wyrzucił i pozostawił bez odpowiedniej opieki.

Długo bił się z myślami, aż w końcu rozejrzał się dookoła i widząc, że nikogo nie było, wyciągnął jedno i wziął je do ust.

Ten smak był dla niego po prostu niesamowity. Jego apetyt i głód momentalnie wzrósł, aż w końcu sięgnął po kolejne. I kolejne. 

Pozbył się wszystkich ciasteczek w dosłownie pięć minut, a po tym czasie dokopał się do świeżych bułek.

Uległ pokusie, tym samym łamiąc swoją przysięgę.

Brał jedną za drugą, objadając się nimi bez zahamowań. Nie myślał wtedy o niczym. W głowie było mu tylko to, żeby od prawie miesiąca porządnie się najeść. Czuł się jakby miał ogromny worek w sobie, który zapełniał coraz większą ilość kalorii do czasu, gdy nie przeholował i z przejedzenia zwymiotował wszystko na ziemię. Poczuł łzy w oczach, których nie miał zamiaru przed samym sobą ukrywać. W jednym momencie ponownie się znienawidził i zapragnął zagłodzić się na śmierci. Serce mu zaczęło jeszcze mocniej bić, kiedy po raz kolejny zwymiotował to, co przed sekundą pochłoną.

Upadł na kolana i schował głowę w ramionach. Nie wiedział już, co miał robić. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak zagubiony jak w tamtym momencie. Zaprzepaścił wszystko. Dwa tygodnie niemal głodowania zniszczył głupim wypadem z Isaaciem.

Na pewno przytył. Wpakował w siebie tak dużo kalorycznego jedzenia, że był pewny, iż jego waga w tamtym momencie wynosiła pięćdziesiąt sześć kilogramów. Miał ochotę zacząć głośno krzyczeć, jednak oprócz płaczu z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. 

Kiedy szloch już minął, w końcu podniósł swoją głowę i ponownie się rozejrzał.

Serce mu niemal stanęło, kiedy zobaczył Theo, który opierał się o drzewo z miną, która idealnie pokazywała to, co Stiles sam do siebie czuł.  
Nienawiść i obrzydzenie.

Stilinskiemu jeszcze bardziej zachciało się płakać, a wyrzuty sumienia rozeszły się po jego ciele, gdy blondyn zaczął do niego podchodzić. Szatyn pierwszy raz poczuł tak ogromny strach. Ręce zaczęły mu drżeć, a zaraz po tym, gdy Raeken podniósł go za ubranie, ponownie zaczął płakać i niemal krzyczeć przeprosiny.  
Theo niemalże rzucił nim o podłogę w salonie. Złość musiała być wyczuwalne równie bardzo, co strach i przerażenie Stilesa, który wyglądał jak zagubiona dziewczynka. 

\- Zamknij się wreszcie! - wrzasnął, na co Stilinski od razu zamilkł. - Co ja ci mówiłem?! - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Odwrócił się plecami do szatyna. Kiedy usłyszał ponownie jego przeprosiny, chwycił za lampę, która znajdowała się na komodzie i rzucił nią o ścianę. - MOJA DIETA NIE TOLERUJE PORAŻEK!

Zaraz mnie zabije, pomyślał Stiles, kuląc się odrobinę przy kanapie. Nie miał pojęcia, co miał zrobić. Przerażenie nie pozwoliło mu wstać, ani nawet wydukać coś innego, niż tylko przeprosiny.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam! - zaczął naśladować go głosem przepełnionym jadem. Podszedł do niego, a następnie chwycił go za bluzę i podniósł tak, że mieli bardzo blisko siebie twarze. - Gruba kurwo i tak mam w dupie co teraz powiesz. A wiesz dlaczego? - zapytał przyspieszonym oraz zdyszanym głosem. - Bo już mi nie zależy na tym, by uczynić cię idealnym. Jesteś głupszy od moich jebanych rybek.

Ponownie rzucił nim o ziemię i zaczął go kopać w każdą część jego ciała na oślep. Stiles tylko starał się osłaniać twarz, by nie został na niej żaden ślad. Jednak to nie przeszkadzało Theo skopać go po żebrach oraz plecach. Dopiero kiedy mu się znudziło, usiadł na biodrach szatyna i odsunął jego ręce od twarzy, po czym solidnie uderzył go z liścia.

I kolejny raz. I kolejny. Przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy uderzył Stilesa z pięści w nos, z którego zaczęła płynąć krew do jego ust i która zmieszała się ze słonymi łzami Stilinskiego.

Blondyn wstał, a następnie udał się do kuchni. Syn szeryfa nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, z powodu ogromnego bólu w okolicach twarzy oraz klatki piersiowej. Każdy głębszy oddech sprawiał mu jeszcze więcej cierpienia. Chłopak wiedział, że na pewno sam nie da rady wstać, a tym bardziej wrócić do domu, w którym nigdy tak bardzo pragnął się znaleźć.

Szatyn leżał skulony przy kanapie, która miesiąc temu dała mu nadzieję na coś lepszego. I mimo schudnięcia już trzynastu kilogramów, zawalił. I nigdy nie pozwoli, by jedzenie przeszło przez jego gardło, ponieważ nie dość, że od niego tył, to jeszcze niosło ze sobą więcej bólu niż szczęścia.

Theo wrócił do salonu. Rzucił coś na stół, a następnie podniósł Stilesa, który zajęczał głośno na ból i pchnął go na kanapę. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, jednocześnie wycierając drżącymi dłońmi krew, która zostawiła ślad na jego bluzie.

\- Masz - powiedział ostro i podał mu trzy banany, - Zjedz je, grubasie. Pokaż, na co cię stać.

Stiles pokręcił głową na boki, bojąc się powiedzieć cokolwiek. Nie chciał już więcej jeść. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Raeken go zmuszał.

\- MASZ TO ZJEŚĆ! - wrzasnął, po czym obrał go ze skórki i wepchnął mu do gardła. - Wiem, że to lubisz. Wiem, że lubisz jeść. Może zamówić ci tłustą pizzę? Zjesz ją całą w ciągu kilku minut. Taki jesteś dobry.

Stilinski tak właściwie się dusił. Nie dał rady oddychać tak, by go nie bolało, a dodatkowo w ustach miał naprawdę gigantyczną część banana. Jeszcze łzy cały czas skapywały mu w dół policzków.

Odgryzł kawałek i wypluł go. Theo ponownie się zaśmiał, a następnie go spoliczkował.

\- Nie chcesz tego zjeść? Nagle ci się odechciało? - zapytał cynicznie. Odsunął się od niego i spojrzał na całe ciało Stilesa. - Wstań. Muszę zobaczyć w jakim jesteś stanie.

Stilinski jednak nie dał rady się podnieść. Ból mu na to nie pozwolił.

\- Nie dam rady, Theo. To boli - jęknął. Raeken wyglądał, jakby w jednym momencie się uspokoił. Usiadł obok Stilinskiego i objął go.

\- Coś musimy z tym zrobić - szepnął mu do ucha. - Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o odchudzaniu. I o tym, że to ja zrobiłem ci krzywdę.

Stiles kiwnął delikatnie głową.

\- Pomogłeś mi zrozumieć, jak beznadziejnie się zachowałem. Jestem ci wdzięczny.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko i pogłaskał szatyna po policzku, na którym chwilę później złożył delikatny pocałunek.

\- Masz rację. Ale kończymy z jedzeniem - odparł spokojnie. 

\- Już nie wezmę niczego do ust.

\- Dobrze.

Przez chwilę tak siedzieli, aż w końcu Stiles westchnął.

\- Mam pomysł na mój ból. Zawieź mnie do Jacksona - jęknął. Theo wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz ponownie wybuchnąć gniewem. - Jego rodzice są lekarzami. 

Będzie wiedział, jak mi pomóc.

A Theo nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

*  
Blondyn podrzucił Stilesa kawałek przed domem Jacksona i z piskiem opon wyjechał. Stilinski przeszedł kawałek, co dwa kroki zatrzymując się na odpoczynek. Odrobinę skłamał Raekenowi - rodzice Whittemore’a nie byli lekarzami. Szatynowi zależało tylko na tym, by zniknął w końcu ból.

Jackson przyjął go z zaskoczeniem. Od razu zaczął go wypytywać o to, co się stało i kto mu to zrobił, ale Stiles się nie odezwał. Usiadł już w korytarzu z miną, która wyrażała dosłownie wszystko.

\- Błagam, zabierz mi ten ból - szepnął, na co Jackson od razu przy nim klęknął. Złapał go za dłoń i wziął od niego pewną część bólu,

\- Matko - mruknął, odsuwając dłonie. - Ktoś próbował cię zabić?

Stiles odchylił delikatnie głowę, nie odzywając się.

\- Co cię dokładnie boli? - zapytał cicho. Naprawdę martwił się o swojego przyjaciela. Jego smutek był wyczuwalny na kilka kilometrów. Słyszał również jego mocne bicie serca.

\- Żebra - odparł, wypuszczając drżący oddech.

Whittemore podniósł odrobinę jego bluzę oraz koszulkę i przesunął dłoń na jego klatkę piersiową. Wyczuł jego wystające żebra, jednak nie skomentował tego zbyt zajęty odbieraniem mu bólu. 

\- Lepiej? - zapytał cicho, pomagając mu wstać. 

\- Tak - szepnął. 

Obydwoje udali się do pokoju blondyna. Stiles usiadł na łóżku, po czym powoli się położył, czując delikatną ulgę. Jackson spojrzał na niego, stojąc obok poszkodowanego.

\- Twoje żebra są stłuczone, jeśli nie złamane - stwierdził cicho. - Nos złamany. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz iść do szpitala? Lub chociaż do Melissy?

\- Jestem pewien - powiedział i nawet wysilił się na uśmiech. 

\- Jak chcesz - mruknął i ze zrezygnowaniem usiadł. - Możesz tutaj zostać. W razie czego będę służył pomocną dłonią. Tylko zadzwonię do szeryfa, żeby się nie martwił….

\- Nie mów mu - przerwał blondynowi od razu. - Nie mów nikomu.

Whittemore wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, jednak obiecał mu, że nie powie o pobiciu.

I można myśleć, że Stiles czuł się lepiej, kiedy Jackson odebrał mu ból, ale tak naprawdę w środku był martwy.


	8. Hamburger

\- Zgłoś się do szpitala - powiedział Jackson, kiedy Stiles zakładał swoje buty. Chłopak prychnął cicho, nie mogąc już znieść jego gadania. Przez całą noc truł mu, że może nie czuł jako takiego bólu, jednak żebra i nos pozostawały w takim samym stanie. - Obiecałem ci, że nie powiem nikomu, ale miej na uwadze to, że nos masz siwy.

\- Jasne - mruknął. Chwilę jeszcze tak stali, aż w końcu szatyn uśmiechnął się i klepnął Jacksona po ramieniu. - Dziękuję ci za wczorajszy wieczór.

Whittemore posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. Znał zapach osoby, która pobiła Stilinskiego, tylko nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kto to był. Czuł się strasznie zirytowany na tę myśl.

\- Zawsze ci pomogę, jeśli będziesz w potrzebie. Do zobaczenia, Stiles.

Miękkość z jaką chłopak wypowiedział jego imię sprawiła, że Stilinskiemu zrobiło się naprawdę miło. Pożegnał się z nim z uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł z jego domu.

I znowu się zaczęło. 

W głowie szatyna pojawiła się jedna myśl. ‘Jak ja mogłem to zrobić?’. Pięć dni ciągłego obwiniania się o tamte ciasteczka. Dni przepełnione bólem i złością na samego siebie. Kiedy szeryf go zauważył od razu zaczął swoją pogawędkę o tym, jak niebezpieczne jest chodzenie po polu o tak późnej porze samemu. Obiecał mu również, że znajdzie chuliganów, którzy go napadli. A Stiles nawet nie odezwał się słowem na swój złamany nos. 

Oczywiście szeryf chciał pojechać do szpitala, jednak Stilinski powiedział mu, iż nie było to konieczne, gdyż Jackson pozbył się jego bólu do tego stopnia, że mógł się normalnie ruszać. Mężczyzna nie był co do tego przekonany, ale uległ swojemu synowi, który od razu udał się do swojego pokoju.  
W ciągu pięciu dni schudł dwa i pół kilograma. Przepracowanie ojca poszło mu na rękę, ponieważ nie wziął również niczego do ust. Niosło to ze sobą niestety dość przykre konsekwencje.

Oprócz ciągłego obwiniania się za piątkowy wieczór i za to, jakim potworem był, do tego wszystkiego doszło nagłe oziębienie, jeszcze większe zmęczenie oraz większe bóle głowy, a zejście ze schodów lub przejście z klasy do klasy sprawiało mu naprawdę dużo trudności. Serce cały czas mu szybciej biło, dłonie mu drżały, oddech miał gorszy od psa, a włosy kompletnie straciły już swój blask. Ale było dobrze. Nikt mu nic nie mówił. Może nikt nie zauważył przez coraz większe ubrania lub ich większą ilość. Nie miał pojęcia, najważniejsze było dla niego to, że nikt z jego otoczenia się nie czepiał. Oprócz trenera, ale u niego to było całkowicie normalne.

Szatyn zrezygnował z ćwiczeń z powodu złego samopoczucia, co sprawiło, że chudł odrobinę wolniej niż dotychczas. Przed snem jednak zawsze potrafił zrobić siedemdziesiąt brzuszków. Z treningu lacrosse’a ponownie zrezygnował pod pretekstem bólu głowy, a że faktycznie ostatnio wyglądał źle, to Finstock pozwolił siedzieć mu na ławce.

Theo również się nie odzywał. Stiles przez cały czas do niego pisał SMSy, ale nigdy nie otrzymał wiadomości zwrotnej. Według Stilinskiego potrzebował czasu, by pogodzić się z faktem, że Stiles kolejny raz go zawiódł.

Chłopak usiadł razem z prawie całą watahą na lunchu. Nikt jednak nie zaczął jeść, tylko każdy wpatrywał się w swojego zmęczonego przyjaciela.

\- O co wam chodzi? - zapytał Stiles, patrząc na nich z delikatnym przerażeniem.

\- Bo chodzi o to… - zaczął cicho Scott, który siedział obok niego. Chłopak skierował swój wzrok na niego, splatając swoje chude palce ze sobą. - Bo wiesz… Ostatnio jesteś taki… No wiesz… Inny… i…

\- Cholera, Stiles - przerwał mu Isaac. - Chodzi o to, że ci nie ufamy w związku z twoim odżywianiem się.

Stilinski spojrzał na niego z ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że doszło do takiego momentu, iż wszyscy ze stada przestali mu ufać. Podejrzewał również, co mogli od niego chcieć, przez co poczuł łzy w oczach.

\- I chcemy, żebyś zjadł pół tego hamburgera - dodała Lydia, która w przeciwieństwie od Scotta siedziała naprzeciwko szatyna. McCall podsunął mu pod nos tacę z jedzeniem.

\- Nie ma żadnego problemu - powiedział niemal od razu. Musiał przed nimi grać, by się nie zorientowali.

Wziął do ręki kawałek hamburgera i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Czuł, że zaraz przegra walkę ze swoimi łzami, które strasznie cisnęły mu się do oczu. Z pierwszym drobnym kęsem pojawiły się mdłości. W głowie słyszał tylko jedno słowo. Grubas. Och, na pewno przytyje kilogram po zjedzeniu tego. Nie będzie w stanie pozbyć się nadmiaru tłuszczu w swoim ciele.

Spojrzał niepewnie na swoich przyjaciół, odsuwając od siebie jedzenie. Lydia patrzyła na niego wzrokiem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, Jackson ze Scottem przyglądali mu się z nadzieją, natomiast pozostali z wyczekiwaniem. Nie dawał sobie z tym rady. Dla niego to było znacznie za dużo. Ponad jego siły.

Ponownie odgryzł kawałek, a kiedy pozbył się połowy połowy, odłożył na tacę.

\- Nie chce już - oznajmił stanowczo. Spojrzał na ludzi, którzy na pewno widzieli jak jadł, a w głowie już miał te szydercze wyzwiska dotyczące jego wyglądu i wagi. Czuł się osaczony, a dźwięki ludzi dookoła doprowadzały go do szału. - Nie dam rady więcej. Nie jestem głodny.

\- Ale jak to? - zapytał Jackson, który siedział po jego drugiej stronie. - Przecież nic wcześniej nie jadłeś.

\- Zjadłem dziś bardzo syte śniadanie - odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Nie kłam - rozkazał od razu blondyn ostrym tonem głosu. Stilesowi od razu wróciły wspomnienia z piątkowego wieczoru, gdy Theo na niego krzyczał. - Wiem, że go nie zjadłeś.

Stiles spojrzał na niego odrobinę zdenerwowany.

\- Skąd ty możesz to wiedzieć? - zapytał, podnosząc się.

\- Hej, spokojnie - powiedział Scott, łapiąc go za rękę. - Jackson, zostaw już go.

\- Przecież każdy z nas to czuje. Myślisz, że jesteś taki sprytny? To ściągnij sweter.

Jackson bardziej brzmiał na załamanego niż złego. Sam wyglądał, jakby miał się popłakać.

\- Nie będę ściągał żadnego swetra! - krzyknął, wyszarpując dłoń z uścisku Scotta. - Nienawidzę was!

Po tych słowach słowach opuścił stołówkę i do końca dnia nikt go nie widział, ani nikt go nie pytał.

*

Przez cały wczorajszy dzień Stiles czuł mocny ból brzucha. Pod taką wymówką uniknął obiadu z ojcem, a stan podgorączkowy tylko mu pomógł. Szeryf od razu zaproponował zadzwonienie do Melissy, jednak szatyn stwierdził, że nie trzeba jej niepotrzebnie martwić i niedługo mu przejdzie.

\- Stiles, wolałbym, żebyśmy po nią zadzwonili. Synu, wyglądasz jak duch - stwierdził odrobinę zmartwiony. 

\- Wszystko jest okej, tato. Potrzebuję tylko odpoczynku.

I na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa.

Kolejny dzień zaczął się od wychowania fizycznego. Stiles usiadł sobie na ławce przy rzeczach trenera, który powiedział mu, że nie zamierza zbierać go z boiska i wygląda gorzej niż jego zmarła babcia, więc ma się nawet nie przebierać. Stilinski wzruszył tylko ramionami, kuląc się na swoim miejscu z rękami w kieszeniach.

Jednak po kilku minutach rozgrzewki, dosiadł się do niego Scott.

\- Wiesz, Stiles - zaczął, ale chłopak odwrócił głowę. - Przepraszam cię za nasze wczorajsze zachowanie. Wiemy, że jesteś na diecie, więc nie powinniśmy wpychać ci tego hamburgera na siłę.

Szatyn uparcie milczał. W sumie to również nie wiedział co mu powiedzieć. Ta nagła odmiana sprawiła, iż zrobił się w stosunku do nich trochę podejrzliwy.

\- Nie będziemy się już więcej wpychać w twoje odżywianie. Pozostawiamy ci wolną rękę.

Po tych słowach odszedł, a Stiles już nie miał siły na myślenie, czy czegoś nie kombinowali.

*

\- Jackson, wiem, że ci zależy, ale nie powinieneś tak reagować.

Wszyscy siedzieli w lofcie Dereka, omawiając to, co zdarzyło się kilka godzin wcześniej. Na schodach siedział nawet Peter, który przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

\- Wiem - mruknął, nie spoglądając na niego. - Ale… On się do cholery jasnej głodzi. Ten widok łamie mi serce. Sucha skóra, okropne włosy, ciągłe zmęczenie, bóle głowy i to szczupłe ciało. Może nie minęło aż tak dużo czasu odkąd zaczął się odchudzać, ale w ustach na sto procent nie miał niczego od bardzo dawna.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Raczej każdy wiedział, co się działo. Stiles znikał w oczach i najwyraźniej nie chciał ich pomocy.

\- Kiedy po pobiciu przyszedł do mnie, dotknąłem jego żeber. Mogłem je bez problemu policzyć, ledwo ich dotykając - stwierdził. Tak nie mogło być. Może Stiles sobie nie zdawał sprawy, ale dla blondyna znaczył naprawdę wiele. - Musimy mu pomóc.

Problem polegał tylko na tym, że nikt nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Nikt nie chciał też mieszać szeryfa, gdyż Stilinski mógł spanikować.

\- A co z tym Theo? - zapytała nagle Lydia, która siedziała obok Jacksona. - Może on coś wie na ten temat?

Whittemore spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Od razu przed oczami stanęła mu scena w basenie.

Podniósł się gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca. Ten zapach po pobiciu Stilesa… Ten zapach na pewno należał do Raekena. Był tego niemal pewien.

\- To Theo go pobił - stwierdził, łapiąc się za głowę. - Wiedziałem, że znam skądś ten zapach.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem, jednak Jackson nadal starał się jeszcze logicznie połączyć wszystkie fakty.

\- Z tego co wiem, to jest jego dobry kolega - odezwał się Derek. Jako jedyny starał się utrzymać beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, chociaż to było trudne. W końcu był alfą, a członek jego stada prawie umierał, więc strasznie się martwił.

\- Kiedyś poszedłem popływać do szkoły. - Blondyn zaczął chodzić dookoła pokoju, starając się odrobinę opanować. - I spotkałem tam Stilesa. Czekał na niego. Zaproponowałem mu wspólne popływanie. Na początku nie chciał się zgodzić, ale w końcu się rozebrał i wszedł do wody. Ten cały Theo wyglądał na strasznie wkurzonego na Stilesa, tylko nie wiem czym…

\- A co jeśli to on wpędził Stilesa w anoreksję? - zapytał cicho Scott, patrząc na wszystkich zgromadzonych. - W końcu był z nami w tamtym dniu w gabinecie. A wieczorem tego samego dnia się spotkali…

To była naprawdę ciężka sytuacja. Tyle rzeczy działo się na raz, że nikt nie wiedział w co w ogóle włożyć ręce.

\- I co jeśli Stiles się mu sprzeciwił lub zrobił cokolwiek innego, a on tak się na niego wkurzył, że podniósł na niego rękę i tak dotkliwie pobił? - dodała Kira.

W pokoju zapadła chwilowa cisza. Już prawie wiedzieli wszystko. Już dosłownie krok dzielił ich od tego.

\- Dobra, bo już trochę nie mogę was słuchać - odezwał się Peter, po czym wstał. - Mówicie, że jest strasznie zmęczony, że ledwo się rusza. Półtorej tygodnia zanim nie będzie mógł się w ogóle podnieść z łóżka - stwierdził, a wszyscy słuchali go uważnie. - Szeryf już pewnie od dawna chce sprowadzić do swojego domu matkę Scotta. Będzie zbyt osłabiony, by zaprzeczyć. Wtedy zaczniecie z nim rozmawiać do czasu, gdy się nie przyzna. A na pewno nie zrobi tego szybko, bo jest chłopakiem i wstydzi się.

\- Więc… co teraz? - zapytał Scott. - Co zrobimy z Theo?

\- Nastraszymy tego gówniarza.


	9. Theo

Kolejna łza spłynęła w dół policzka Stilesa, kiedy tydzień później Theo nie odebrał od niego. Czuł się, jakby zostało mu zabrane coś naprawdę cennego. Coś, co naprawdę kochał.

Już godzinę leżał w łóżku, zamartwiając się. Każdy ruch to było wyzwanie, a wstanie z łóżka to był naprawdę ogromny wyczyn. Dlatego tak dużo spędzał w nim czasu. Urywał się z dwóch, trzech ostatnich godzin lekcyjnych, by odpocząć. Leżenie również sprawiało mu problem, ponieważ kości wbijały mu się w twarde łóżko, ale kilka poduszek załatwiło sprawę.

Sprawa z przyjaciółmi ucichła, więc on też za wiele się nie odzywał. Nie wychodził już z nimi nigdzie. Wolał mieć święty spokój.

Rutynę każdego wieczoru przerwało nagłe pojawienie się Theo w jego pokoju. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, jakby mu się to śniło, aż w końcu z cichym jękiem wstał. Podszedł do blondyna i z radością go uścisnął.

\- Cześć - przywitał się Theo z uśmiechem. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Stiles niemal ponownie się rozpłakał. Tak strasznie za nim tęsknił, że ten krótki uścisk spowodował, iż szatynowi poprawił się humor.

\- Świetnie wyglądasz - stwierdził, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli. Stiles był ubrany tak jak zwykle, jednak ubrania na nim niemal wisiały. - Ile ważysz?

\- Pięćdziesiąt kilogramów - odparł, a Raeken uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze.

Obydwoje udali się na łóżko chłopaka, gdzie Stiles od razu się położył. Theo spojrzał na niego, po czym sam opadł obok Stilinskiego, obejmując go po chwili ramieniem. Szatyn wreszcie poczuł się chciany przez Raekena, który po raz pierwszy w ten sposób się do niego przytulił.

Blondyn rozsunął jego sweter, a następnie włożył dłoń pod koszulkę Stilesa, dotykając jego żeber.

\- Jeszcze chwila, a będziesz wyglądał tak samo jak ja. Jestem z ciebie dumny. - Pocałował go w policzek. Stiles zadrżał pod wpływem tego gestu. To było naprawdę przyjemne, ale mimo tego czuł, że coś było z nim nie tak.

\- Przepraszam cię jeszcze raz - westchnął Stilinski. - Naprawdę jest mi przykro za piątek. Wiem, że jestem beznadziejny, ale staram się to naprawić.

Raeken uśmiechnął się do niego. Przez chwilę jeszcze leżeli w ciszy, aż w końcu Theo wstał.

\- Muszę już iść - powiedział cicho. - Do zobaczenia, kochany.

Pocałował go długo w usta, po czym oderwał się od niego. Wyszedł z jego pokoju, kompletnie ignorując protesty Stilesa, który kolejny raz został sam. 

*

2 godziny wcześniej

Theo wszedł do swojego domu. Od razu zamknął za sobą drzwi i włączył światło.

Chwilę później niemal podskoczył, widząc Jacksona, Dereka i Scotta, siedzących na jego kanapie. W kącie stał Ethan i Aiden, z kolei Allison, Lydia i Kira na schodach. Theo spojrzał na nich i już wiedział, co się szykowało. Dlatego od razu zaczął się wycofywać, jednak znowu na kogoś wpadł. Isaac z Peterem złapali go i siłą zaciągnęli do trójki wilkołaków.

\- Czego ode mnie chcecie? - warknął, starając się wyrwać dwójce. Nie stawiał jednak oporu, kiedy posadzili go na fotelu i stanęli przy nim.

\- Pobiłeś Stilesa, dlaczego? - zapytał Peter bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę. Raeken zaśmiał się tylko głośno.

\- I tak wam nie powiem - odparł dosyć odważnie, zważywszy na sytuację, w jakiej się znajdował. 

Peter również się zaśmiał.

\- Powiem ci tak w sekrecie, że jego ojciec jest szeryfem - oznajmił, pochylając się nad nim. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - A za coś takiego możesz nawet pójść siedzieć, zważywszy na to, że jesteś już pełnoletni.

Jednak Theo nadal miał na twarzy głupkowaty uśmieszek.

\- Stiles mnie nie wyda - powiedział, rozglądając się. - Owinąłem go sobie wokół palca. Nie macie już szans ze mną.

Chwilę później poczuł dłoń Hale na swoim policzku. 

\- Owinąłeś go sobie wokół palca, co to znaczy?

Cholerne przesłuchanie, pomyślał blondyn nadal uparcie uśmiechając się szeroko. Nie muszę się im z niczego spowiadać. Mogą mnie pobić, ale i tak im nie powiem, co się działo w tym domu.

\- Co to, kurwa, znaczy? - powtórzył pytanie odrobinę wkurzony. Ten dzieciak był po prostu bezczelny. Myślał, że wszystko mu ujdzie płazem.

\- Wiecie, powiem wam tyle, że ten wasz przyjaciel jest bardzo podatny na opinię innych - zaśmiał się, ale tym razem inaczej. W oczach miał łzy, co dawało naprawdę dziwny efekt. - Sam mi podziękował za pobicie. 

Peter spojrzał na swojego siostrzeńca, Jacksona oraz Scotta. Został wybity z tropu.

\- Podziękował ci? Co masz na myśli.

Theo jednak spuścił głowę i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął płakać. Peter podniósł się i rozejrzał po wszystkich, jednak każdy wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. To było bardziej niż dziwne.

\- Jest taki piękny - szepnął i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nawet nie chciał czekać ze zmniejszeniem kalorii. Byłem dumny, ale okazał się słaby i zjadł za dużo na raz. Musiałem go ukarać, ale on rozumie, co mu chciałem przez to przekazać. Od tamtej pory prawie też nic nie jadł.

Jackson nie mógł już wytrzymać. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i stanął przed blondynem, odpychając przy tym odrobinę Petera, jednak nie dbał w tamtym momencie o to.

\- Co ty sobie myślisz? - zapytał, czując swoje łzy w oczach, pomieszane z ogromną złością. - Że możesz tak wchodzić ze swoimi buciorami w jego życie i je niszczyć?

Theo spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, ale nie odpowiedział, gdyż Jackson kontynuował.

\- Wmówiłeś mu, że jest gruby, gdzie tak naprawdę nigdy nie był. Powiedziałeś mu, że nikt go nie lubi, a on w to uwierzył. Wiesz, jak musi teraz cierpieć?

Wiedząc, że nie zacznie mówić, wysunął swoje pazury. Peter z Isaakiem chcieli go powstrzymać, jednak Jackson okazał się być szybszy.

Wszystkie wspomnienia blondyna w niego uderzyły. Dosłownie każde spotkanie, zaczynając od pierwszego.

Przyglądanie się ciału Stilesa. Mówienie mu, że jest gruby. Całowanie go. Obietnica niejedzenia. Zakatowanie go ćwiczeniami. Stilinski z Isaakiem na ławce. Chwila jego załamania. Pobicie do niemal nieprzytomności. Wszystko. 

Oderwał się od niego i zszokowany odszedł kilka kroków do tyłu. Theo patrzył na niego z takim samym uczuciem. No tak, chłopak nie wiedział nic o wilkołakach, więc to musiał być dla niego ogromny szok.

\- Jackson? - zapytał cicho Derek, podchodząc do niego. Whittemore patrzył z chęcią mordu w oczach na Raekena. Alfa położył mu dłonie na ramionach, by przypadkiem się na niego nie rzucił. - Podejrzewam, co widziałeś, ale proszę, uspokój się. Masz żółte oczy.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego, rozluźniając się pod wpływem jego słów. Derek był dla niego jak cholerna matka.

\- On go prawie zabił - szepnął. - Gdyby się w porę nie uspokoił, zabiłby go.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział cicho. - Ale wróć na swoje miejsce, bo później możesz zostać oskarżony o morderstwo.

Whittemore po krótkiej walce z samym sobą, posłusznie udał się na swoje miejsce.

Peter ponownie pochylił się nad przerażonym Theo i pokazał mu swoje niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego nie są żółte tak jak Jacksona? - zapytał, jednak jak sądził, odpowiedziało mu milczenie z jego strony. - Bo zabijałem niewinnych.

Raeken wydawał się jeszcze bardziej przerażony, niż kilka sekund wcześniej.

\- Dlatego daję ci czas do jutro na wyprowadzenie się stąd. Inaczej moje pazury przetną twoje gardło.


	10. Secrets and lies

Nadszedł dzień prawdy.

Szeryf nie miał pojęcia, co się działo z jego synem, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś złego. Nie poszedł tego dnia nawet do szkoły, ponieważ czuł się źle, o czym mężczyzna dowiedział się dopiero wieczorem po powrocie do domu. Noah chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale jak zwykle Stiles go zbył. Udało mu się jednak uprosić chłopak, by zszedł do salonu, żeby w razie wypadku szeryf usłyszał jego wołanie.

Mężczyzna stanął obok młodszego Stilinskiego, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Jego syn zrobił się taki kruchy. Nastolatek wyglądał dosłownie jak duch, zakopany pod stertą pościeli.

Dlatego szeryf nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy wszedł do pokoju Stilesa, by przejrzeć jego rzeczy.

Z pozoru wszystko wyglądało okej. Zwykły pokój zwykłego nastolatka. Było w nim nawet nadzwyczaj czysto. Jednak tak naprawdę wszystko było nie tak.   
Szeryf otworzył szafkę w biurku i wyciągnął z niej czarny zeszyt, który otworzył na stronie wyciętych z gazet przystojnych i chudych mężczyzn. Przekartkował go i z ogromnie bijącym sercem zobaczył liczne działania, treningi wypisane starannie na każdej stronie. W oczach pojawiły mu się łzy, kiedy zobaczył dwie stare bułki.

Postanowił sobie zatrzymać zeszyt, by wypytać o niego Stilesa. ‘To jeszcze nic nie znaczy’, powtarzał sobie w myślach. ‘Wszystko jest w porządku, on tylko dba o swoją dietę’.

Ponownie rozejrzał się po jego pokoju, po czym uwagę Stilinskiego przykuła waga, która leżała obok jego łóżka oraz szafa, do której od razu podszedł i delikatnie otworzył.

Natychmiast uderzył w niego ogromny nieprzyjemny zapach. Delikatnie się odsunął i zatkał sobie nos, a kiedy pierwszy szok minął, spojrzał dokładniej do jej wnętrza. Wszędzie było jedzenie. Na półkach, w kieszeniach bluz, na podłodze. Nawet pizza, którą kupił specjalnie dla niego i dla nowego kolegi.

Tego było już za wiele. Musiał zadzwonić do Melissy, do Scotta, do kogokolwiek, by mu pomógł. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co w takiej sytuacji zrobić. Jego syn się do jasnej cholery głodził i powoli umierał.

Westchnął cicho, po czym zamknął szafę. Małymi kroczkami zaczął się oddalać, chcąc już opuścić to miejsce tortur. 

Kiedy ponownie znalazł się w salonie, Stiles nadal spokojnie spał. Spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach, a następnie udał się do swojego gabinetu, by schować zeszyt i odrobinę się napić. Za dużo emocji jak na kilka minut. Musiał odreagować.

Na szczęście po czterech kieliszkach, obudził się Stiles, który wszedł do gabinetu. Spojrzał na ojca z dezaprobatą i wziął butelkę wódki z jego biurka, którą położył na małą szafkę.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał cicho. Szeryf westchnął, po czym skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Dlaczego pijesz?

Noah wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał nad odpowiedział, jednak nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Dlatego sięgnął do szuflady swojego biurka i wyciągnął czarny zeszyt, który jego syn niemal od razu rozpoznał.

Stilesowi serce się na chwilę zatrzymało, a potem nagle zaczęło bić z prędkością światła. Czuł, że zaczęło gorzej mu się oddychać, a ręce odrobinę mu drżały. Z kolei jego nogi wydawały się być jak z waty. Mimo ogarniającego go przerażenia, postanowił chociaż spróbować zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy, co było naprawdę ciężkie. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, a w głowie zaczęło mu się kręcić i można by pomyśleć, iż zaraz zemdleje.

\- To chyba moja prywatna rzecz - wymamrotał, wpatrując się w przedmiot. Noah dalej mu się w milczeniu przyglądał. - Grzebałeś mi w pokoju.

\- Tak - odparł najspokojniej jak umiał. Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do syna, po czym położył mu dłonie na ramionach. - Dlaczego? Dlaczego robisz sobie taką krzywdę, dziecko?

Stiles odtrącił jego ręce ze złością.

\- Nie masz prawa przeszukiwać mi pokoju - powiedział i odsunął się. - Kto ci pozwolił tam wejść?

\- Stiles, musisz jeść - oznajmił, starając się brzmieć stanowczo, jednak tak naprawdę jego głos drżał. Chciał jednocześnie zachować spokój, by go nie wystraszyć. - Załatwię ci pomoc, będzie dobrze...

\- Ale ja jem - odparł. - Ja jem, ja jem, ja do cholery jasnej jem! 

Starszy Stilinski pokręcił głową. Przecież Stiles wiedział, że widział jego szafę, że przejrzał jego zeszyt, a dalej temu zaprzeczał. Mężczyzna poczuł się bezradny, nie chciał, by jego siedemnastoletni syn się zagłodził.

\- Nie wmówisz mi tego. Ta sterta jedzenia w szafie mówi wszystko - wyszeptał. Stiles przeszedł kilka kroków, chcąc wyjść z gabinetu szeryfa, ale został zatrzymany. 

\- Puść mnie, nie chcę cię widzieć! - krzyknął, starając się mimo silnego uścisku ojca przepchnąć do wyjścia. - Nienawidzę cię!

Te słowa zadziałały. Stiles wyszedł z domu, gdyż szeryf był zbyt zaskoczony i przerażony, by go zatrzymać. Doskonale wiedział, że chłopak chciał po prostu wyjść z domu, jednak taka nienawiść skierowana do niego naprawdę zabolała. Nie sądził, że młodszy Stilinski byłby w stanie coś takiego powiedzieć.

Przez długi czas stał i patrzył się w ścianę. Był w stanie się dopiero ruszyć po dziesięciu minutach walki z samym sobą. Spojrzał na zegar na ścianie. Była już dwudziesta pierwsza, czyli na polu było ciemno. Jego syn na pewno nie odszedł jeszcze daleko, gdyż był osłabiony, więc miał duże szanse na odnalezienie go.  
Wyszedł pospiesznie z domu i od razu zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy. Wołał za nim, jednak za każdym razem odpowiadała mu głucha cisza. Rozglądał się, pytał napotkanych sąsiadów czy go nie widzieli, jednak Stiles nagle przepadł.

\- Panie Stilinski - usłyszał za sobą głos Jacksona, po dwudziestu minutach bezsensownego chodzenia. - Wszystko dobrze?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. Chłopak był razem z Isaakiem i Scottem. Prawdopodobnie dopiero wracali z treningu, gdyż mieli ze sobą torby sportowe.

\- Stiles jakieś pół godziny temu wyszedł - powiedział nerwowo. Chłopaki spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

\- Czy chodzi o to, że nie je? - zapytał Scott cicho. Uprzedzając pytania mężczyzny, dodał. - Wczoraj się dowiedzieliśmy. Stilesa dziś nie było w szkole, więc chcieliśmy przyjść jutro na komisariat z panem porozmawiać.

\- Znalazłem w jego szafie tony starego jedzenia - odparł. - Wiecie, gdzie może być?

Cała trójka wzruszyła jednocześnie ramionami.

\- Pomożemy panu szukać - powiedział Jackson, który wyglądał na coraz bardziej przejętego.

\- Zadzwonię jeszcze do mamy, żeby się rozejrzała po okolicy - dodał Scott.

I po chwili wszyscy się rozdzielili, by znaleźć syna i przyjaciela.

 

Stiles cicho zapukał do drzwi domu Theo. Musiał porozmawiać z chłopakiem, by wiedzieć, co robić. Czuł się zagubiony w tym wszystkim i wiedział, co się teraz będzie działo. Wpychanie na siłę jedzenia czy wmawianie mu, że nie jest tak, jak myśli.

Ogromnym zaskoczeniem było dla niego to, że otworzyła mu na oko dwudziestopięcioletnia dziewczyna.

\- Tak? - zapytała cicho, odgarniając swoje brązowe loki do tyłu.

\- Przyszedłem do Theo. Chciałbym z nim pogadać - oznajmił odrobinę drżącym głosem.

Dziewczyna zmierzyła go spojrzeniem i westchnęła.

\- Cztery godziny temu wyjechał do rodziców do Nowego Jorku - powiedziała. - Ty pewnie jesteś Stiles. Mam ci przekazać, że masz się nie poddawać. 

Kolejny raz Stilinski poczuł, jakby cały jego świat się zawalił. To było niemożliwe. Przecież Raeken by go nigdy nie zostawił samego. Blondyn wiedział, że bez niego sobie nie poradzi. Poza tym obiecał, iż mu pomoże, a on jeszcze nie był idealny.

Dziewczyna zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Łzy spłynęły w dół policzków Stilesa, który zaczął walić i kopać gdzie popadło. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Serce pękło mu na miliony kawałeczków i na pewno nie da się go długo posklejać. Właśnie stracił najważniejszą, najlepszą osobę w swoim życiu. Theo mu we wszystkim pomagał, pomógł mu już tak dużo się odchudzić. Stilinski musiał więcej stracić na wadze, o czym blondyn wiedział. To musiało być jedno wielkie kłamstwo.

Odsunął się i zszedł chwiejnie po małych schodkach na chodnik. Upadł na kolana, a kolejna fala rozpaczy, smutku, łez i rozczarowania przeszła przez jego ciało, co sprawiło, iż zaczął uderzać pięściami o zimny chodnik, jednocześnie krzycząc imię chłopaka. Ból złamanego nosa i żeber kompletnie nie równał się z tym bólem. Stracił nad wszystkim kontrolę.

Działo się to kilka minut. Kilka minut krzyków i bezsensownego walenia o beton, przerwała czyjaś dłoń na jego plecach. Podniósł głowę, a po tym zobaczył Melissę, która patrzyła na niego zaniepokojona.

\- Stiles, już dobrze - szepnęła, przyciągając go do siebie. Stilinski pozwolił się jej przytulić, gdyż było mu to obojętne. Chciał zobaczyć Theo. Nie, musiał go zobaczyć. Reszta go nie obchodziła, tylko na tym mu zależało.

Bo stracił część samego siebie.

 

Melissa opatrywała jego poranione dłonie. Stiles siedział na fotelu, tępo wpartując się ze łzami w oczach przed siebie. Co jakiś czas pojedyncza spływała w dół jego policzka, pokazując co tak naprawdę czuł. Oczy miał delikatnie opuchnięte i oddychał ciężko.

Razem z nim siedział szeryf, Scott, Jackson i Isaac, którzy wpatrywali się w niego w ciszy. Nikt nie chciał się odezwać, bojąc się, iż powie coś, co pogorszy sytuację.

Melissa zadzwoniła po Scotta, który pomógł jej przyprowadzić Stilesa do domu, gdzie pozostali już na niego czekali. Atmosfera była strasznie napięta.

\- Gotowe - mruknęła Melissa, kiedy skończyła. Odłożyła niepotrzebne już jej rzeczy do apteczki, po czym ją zamknęła. Udała się na kanapę i usiadła obok szeryfa.

\- Stiles - zaczął cicho Noah, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę. Szatyn jednak sprawiał wrażenie nieprzytomnego, więc mężczyzna dodał głośniej. - Stiles.

Chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok, jednak nic nie powiedział. Wszystko się wydało, jednak nadal nie zamierzał się przyznawać. W końcu z nim było wszystko dobrze.

\- Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale chcę usłyszeć od ciebie, dlaczego sobie to robisz - powiedział. - I nie musisz już udawać, bo każdy z nas wie, co ci zrobił Theo.

\- Skąd wy to możecie wiedzieć? - prychnął. - Nawet go nie znacie. Poza tym nie rozumiem dlaczego myślicie, że coś mi zrobił.

Kolejny raz zapadła cisza. Stiles spojrzał na trójkę wilkołaków z pogardą, gdy połączył ze sobą fakty.

\- Jasne. Wasze psie zmysły. Jesteście obrzydliwi - skomentował. Odwrócił ponownie wzrok.

\- Wiesz, że chcemy twojego szczęścia - zaczął się od razu bronić Jackson. - A to wszystko zaszło za daleko. On cię prawie zabił!

\- Bo zasługiwałem! - odkrzyknął. Został przez nich otoczony i nie miał szans na ucieczkę. Szczerze, to czuł się jak zwierzę w zoo.

\- Po ponad tygodniu głodzenia się, zjadłeś ciastka, które i tak zwymiotowałeś, a po tym znowu zacząłeś nie jeść. Nikt nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie, Stiles - odparł, uspokajając się trochę. - Dalej cię powoli zabija. Naprawdę chcesz umrzeć?

\- Wolę umrzeć, niż być gruby tak jak wy.

Te słowa sprawiły, że nikt przez kilka kolejnych minut się nie odezwał. Cała piątka patrzyła na niego zszokowana, jednak Stiles się tym nie przejmował. Marzył, by w końcu znaleźć się w swoim pokoju i rozpaczać po stracie w samotności.

Przypominając sobie o Theo, kolejna łza spłynęła mu po policzku. Musiał do niego napisać, by wrócił, póki miał w pokoju telefon i laptop. Miał nadzieję, że stado nie nastraszyło go tak bardzo, by mu nawet nie odpisał.

Stiles przeczuwał, że zostanie wysłany do szpitala. Nie do Eichen, tylko do tego, w którym pracowała Melissa. Pewnie zostanie podpięty do okropnie kalorycznej kroplówki i przytyje, do czego nie chciał dopuścić. Nie poradzi sobie z dodatkowymi kilogramami. Musiał się ich pozbywać, a nie żreć fast foody, by każdy oprócz niego był zadowolony. Chociaż, nie rozumiał ich zmartwienia. I tak był bezwartościowym smarkaczem.

Emocje z całego dnia, zaczynały się dawać we znaki szatynowi. Nie dość, że bolały go dłonie i głowa, to strasznie chciało mu się spać. Nie miał ochoty na słuchanie ich gadania. Ojciec musiał również zauważyć wagę, więc nie zdziwi się, gdy będzie przed nim musiał na niej stanąć.

\- Synu, nigdy nie byłeś gruby - odezwał się Noah. On również wyglądał na wykończonego. - Zawsze byłeś w normie.

\- Chcecie, żebym wyglądał gorzej od was - warknął, nadal na nich nie patrząc. - Tylko Theo mnie rozumie. Tylko on może mi pomóc schudnąć wystarczająco.

\- Stiles - zaczął Scott, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. - Chciałeś ważyć sześćdziesiąt dwa kilogramy. Nigdy nie będzie dla ciebie wystarczjąco.

\- Ile teraz ważysz? - wtrąciła się Melissa, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Poszedłby któryś po wagę? Jest w pokoju Stilesa - powiedział szeryf do chłopaków, wiedząc, że Stiles im nie powie. 

Pierwszy wstał Isaac, który od razu poszedł w kierunku pokoju przyjaciela. W tym czasie między pozostałymi trwała cisza.

Jackson miał go ochotę pocałować. Tak czule i delikatnie. Później przytulić i powiedzieć mu, że nie jest na niego zły oraz go kocha. Pewnie nie będzie miał ochoty nawet z nim rozmawiać, za to co zrobił Theo, ale nie miał wyjścia. Nie chciał śmierci szatyna.

Chwilę później waga już stała przed fotelem, na którym siedział Stilinski. Miał zacięty wyraz twarzy. Nie ma szans, że stanie na niej. Pod swetrem miał na sobie bluzkę na ramiączkach, która za bardzo pokazywała jego ciało.

\- Stiles - szepnął szeryf, kiedy stanął obok jego fotela. - Jeśli to zrobisz, pozwolę ci pójść już do pokoju. Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, po czym westchnął zirytowany.

Niech mu będzie, pomyślał i z cichym jękiem się podniósł. Muszę się położyć.

Już miał stanąć na wadze, gdy szeryf położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Bez tego swetra - oznajmił, a Stiles ledwo powstrzymał się przed niemiłą uwagą. 

Powoli rozsunął zamek i ściągnął sweter, który rzucił na fotel. Zignorował zszokowane spojrzenia reszty, po czym spełnił wolę swojego ojca.

49.7

\- Czterdzieści dziewięć?! - zapytał głośno. Stiles nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, wręcz miał ochotę się popłakać, bo wiedział, że ciężko będzie mu to zrzucić.  
Nie obchodziło go to, co mówili inni. Był tłusty i nienawidził samego siebie za to, jakim egoistycznym gnojem był. 

Stilinski wziął swój sweter i nie odzywając się, poszedł do swojego pokoju. Położył się na łóżku i po raz kolejny w tym dniu, pozwolił swoim łzą opaść w dół jego policzków, bo jedyna osoba, która go rozumiała, właśnie go opuściła.


	11. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przez tydzień mnie nie będzie. Rozdziałów do tego opowiadania i Can you sing for me? możecie spodziewać się w niedzielę

Następne trzy dni Stiles pamiętał jak przez mgłę. 

Był w szpitalu na badaniach, a później tata wziął go do psychologa. Młodszy Stilinski czuł się zmęczony, przygnębiony i zły, co spowodowało, że nie odezwał się ani słowem przez całą godzinę. Szczerze, to nie wiedział, co mu ta głupia baba mówiła. Słyszał tylko pojedyncze słowa i jakieś groźby, że nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć dzieci lub nikt go nie będzie chciał. Bzdura.

Kolejne dwa spędził w domu. Tata wziął sobie wolne w pracy i spędzał z nim każdą chwilę. Nawet spał na fotelu w jego pokoju. Próbował z nim rozmawiać oraz dać mu zwykłą kromkę chleba, jednak jego syn nawet nie otworzył ust, mimo cichych próśb.

Szatyn wiedział, że go krzywdził, ale nie chciał przytyć. Nie chciał zaprzepaścić swojej ciężkiej pracy. Może nawet odrobinę się tego bał. Te ciężkie czasy były tylko chwilowe. Niedługo każdy zrozumie, że nie ma sensu bawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę.

Stiles wiedział również, że szeryf szukał w jego przyjaciołach pomocy. Kilka razy Scott z Jacksonem próbowali z nim porozmawiać, ale Stilinski tylko odwracał się do nich plecami. Przeważnie obydwoje zostawali jeszcze kilka minut, jednak tym razem było inaczej.

Scott wyszedł, zostawiając Stilesa sam na sam z Jacksonem, który od razu usiadł na skraju jego łóżka. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? - zapytał cicho. Stiles westchnął cicho na dotyk, ale pozostał w tej samej pozycji, nie odzywając się. - Mieliśmy wczoraj zawody. Trener kazał cię pozdrowić.

Stilinski odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego.

\- Kłamiesz. Trener mnie nie lubi - powiedział nieco ochrypłym głosem. 

Jackson uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie, po czym pomógł mu podnieść się do siadu.

\- A później dodał, że masz przygotować referat o kałamarnicach - zaśmiał się, pokazując swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby. Szatyn spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a Whittemore tylko machnął ręką, gdyż sam nie wiedział o co Finstockowi chodziło. 

Stiles pokiwał delikatnie głową. Nie wiedział, co mu powiedzieć. Że cieszy się, iż tu był? Że marnuje na niego swój cenny czas? Że to nie jego sprawa? Że jest zły na całe stado o Theo? Że chce, by Raeken wrócił? Cała ta mieszanka powodowała u niego tylko ból głowy. Głupia mieszanina uczuć cały czas dawała mu się we znaki, co odreagowywał w postaci brzuszków, kiedy nikogo nie było w jego pokoju. Zazwyczaj włączał do tego muzykę, by nie słychać było jęków zmęczenia i znacznie przyspieszonego oddechu.

Jackson westchnął cicho, a następnie wyciągnął rękę, by położyć ją na policzku Stilesa, który nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. W końcu nie chciał, aby dotykał go ktoś poza Theo, ale jednocześnie potrzebował czegoś delikatnego. Blondyn zrobił to z uczuciem, co również wywołało delikatny dreszczyk.

Chociaż, Stilinski nie miał co też bronić się przed jakimkolwiek dotykiem. Skoro chcieli, to niech sobie go dotykają, jeśli mają mu dać spokój.

\- Może to nie jest na to pora - zaczął cicho, patrząc mu w oczy. - Ale naprawdę mi się podobasz.

Szatyn westchnął, odsuwając jego dłoń ze swojego policzka. 

\- Tak, to stanowczo nie ta pora - powiedział niby spokojnie, jednak odrobinę zdenerwowany. - Dopiero co pozbawiłeś mnie jedynej osoby, która naprawdę chciała mojego szczęścia. Myślisz, że możesz sobie przychodzić tak po prostu i mówić, że ci się podobam?

\- To Theo cię krzywdził - oznajmił. - I wiem, że ciężko ci to teraz zrozumieć, ale kiedyś to zauważysz. Zrobiliśmy to dla twojego szczęścia i zdrowia. Przecież wiesz, jak beznadziejnie się czujesz. Jesteś zmęczony, jest ci zimno, przez co masz strasznie dużo włosów na rękach i przede wszystkim, jesteś niedożywiony. Masz suchą skórę oraz nieświeży oddech. Odrzucasz swojego tatę, wszystkich przyjaciół. Naprawdę chcesz płacić taką cenę za wyglądanie jak jebany szkielet? - zapytał, czując napływające emocje. Mimo tego mówił spokojnie, by nie doprowadzić do kłótni. - Nie imponujesz nam, tylko nas przerażasz.

Stiles jedynie zaśmiał się na jego słowa. Słowa Jacksona najwyraźniej nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia.

\- Niezła przemowa - parsknął i ściągnął z siebie kołdrę. Na sobie miał jedynie luźną bluzkę i bokserki. - Ale ja nie potrzebuję tego gadania. 

Położył bose stopy na podłogę, po czym się podniósł, co okazało się bardzo złym pomysłem. W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się słabo i ciemno przed oczami, przez co prawie upadł na twarz, gdyby nie Jackson, który go szybko złapał. 

Blondyn położył go na łóżku. Zawołał szeryfa i Scotta, którzy byli w salonie, a sekundę po ich przyjściu, Stiles otworzył oczy oraz zaczął się ponownie podnosić.

\- Wszystko w porządku - mruknął, kiedy usiadł. - Za szybko wstałem. 

Szeryf podszedł bliżej. Pierwszy raz od trzech dni słyszał jego głos. Przytulił go do siebie, gdyż po raz kolejny poczuł się bezradny. Chociaż został na to przez panią psycholog przygotowany, to ciężko było mu na to patrzeć.

Ale Stiles dalej nie chciał rozmawiać.

 

Stilinski zdecydowanie nie lubił swojej psycholog. Była dla niego niemiła i ciągle zmuszała go do rozmowy. Stiles jedynie uparcie milczał, a po czwartej wizycie powiedział, że już nigdy tam nie wróci.

Szeryf jedynie starał się go jakoś przekonać, jednak bezskutecznie. Jak przyszedł czas piątej wizyty, nie wstał z łóżka, więc mężczyzna postanowił wyciągnąć go siłą, co skończyło się na tym, że i tak nie wyszli z domu, a został cały skopany przez syna. Może to i nawet lepiej, oszczędził sobie oraz jemu wstydu.

W szkole Stiles również w ogóle się nie odzywał. Chodził na lekcję, starał się słuchać, jednak nadal ciężko było mu porozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Jedynie Finstock wydobył z niego kilka zdań, kiedy obydwoje siedzieli na ławce podczas treningu.

\- McCall i Lahey wyglądają jakby chcieli, a nie mogli - powiedział jakby do niego, ale bardziej do siebie, ponieważ nie spodziewał się żadnej reakcji. Ku jego zaskoczeniu szatyn się zaśmiał.

\- Przydałoby się im więcej treningu - mruknął z uśmiechem, przyglądając się przyjaciołom, którzy biegali dookoła boiska.

\- Stanowczo - odparł trener, patrząc na niego z ukosa. - Wiesz… - zaczął cicho, zwracając uwagę Stilesa. - Bilinski, nie ukrywam, że grasz lepiej, oczywiście nie dobrze, ale lepiej niż rok temu i no… fajnie by było widzieć cię grającego w następnym roku. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Ta - odpowiedział. - Może da się coś zrobić.

 

Po miesiącu urlopu szeryf musiał wrócić do pracy. Waga Stilesa mimo starań nadal nie przekroczyła pięćdziesięciu kilogramów, jednak chłopak jadł trochę sałaty lub fasolki. Raz nawet udało mu się zjeść pół kotleta. Może i trwało to czterdzieści minut, ale udało się. Na chwilę obecną nie spadł również poniżej czterdziestu siedmiu, więc było stabilnie. Melissa załatwiła mu terapię z innymi chorymi osobami w jego wieku, która miała odbyć się w następnym tygodniu w szpitalu, w którym pracowała.

Ktoś musiał jednak być z jego synem w domu. Stado jak najbardziej wyraziło chęć pomocy. Każdy miał wyznaczony dzień przebywania z chłopakiem. W nocy miał zjawiać się Jackson na przemian ze Scottem i Isaakiem. Kiedy Stiles brał udział w terapiach w czasie lekcji, to Derek do niego przychodził.  
Młody Stilinski uważał, że to było miłe z ich strony, jednak ponownie poczuł się, jakby utracił wolność. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedyś to się stanie, jednak nadal było dziwnie.

Po tych trzydziestu dniach Stiles w końcu zaczął być bardziej uprzejmy i więcej rozmawiał z innymi. Nadal odrzucał nowego psychologa, ale wyglądało to inaczej niż na początku. Fakt, nadal jadł w minimalnych ilościach, jednak w relacjach z innymi był na prawie normalnym poziomie. 

Kilka razy na korytarzu szkolnym zemdlał, ale zawsze otrzymywał odpowiednią pomoc od pielęgniarki i przyjaciół. Do tego akurat był dość sceptycznie nastawiony, chociaż nie rzucał się na nich z obelgami. Większość ludzi traktowała go jak porcelanową lalkę i wyręczała go w każdy możliwt sposób, co strasznie go denerwowało.

Jackson naprawdę starał się mu pomagać. Szatyn traktował go dość oschle, jednak chłopak się nie poddawał. I tak, dokładnie sześć tygodni po dowiedzeniu się o chorobie Stilinskiego, ponownie go pocałował.

\- To nie ma sensu - westchnął chłopak, kiedy blondyn się odsunął. Wstał z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni napić się wody. - Chyba nie wiesz na co się piszesz.  
Whittemore od razu za nim poszedł. Byli sami w piątkowy wieczór, oglądając telewizję.

Stiles spojrzał na niego, gdy wypił pół szklanki. 

\- Na terapii powiedzieli mi, że mam anoreksję - zaczął, opierając się o szafkę. - Ja bym aż tak mocnego słowa nie używał, mam po prostu problem. Ale mniejsza o to. - Chłopak skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Minęło półtorej miesiąca, a nie ma żadnego postępu. W głowie mam tylko jedzenie, kalorie i ćwiczenia. - Wystawiał jeden palec dłoni, wyliczając. - W ogóle nie mam ochoty na seks, jestem zmęczony i według twojego zdania przerażam was i wyglądam jak jebany szkieleti. Terapeutka powiedziała, że przejdę przez dużo klinik, szpitali, jakichkolwiek terapii, nie skończy się na jednej. Dalej jestem zakochany w dupku, który zostawił mnie teraz z tym samego, a ja nie zamierzam przestać i jestem zupełnie na wszystko nastawiony negatywnie. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że coś jest ze mną nie tak i czasami mam ochotę się po prostu zabić. Dalej uważasz, że to dobry pomysł?

Jackson westchnął cicho i podszedł do niego. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, po czym położył dłonie na jego kościstych ramionach, a następnie ponownie tego wieczoru go pocałował. Tym razem pewniej i mocniej niż wcześniej.

\- Będzie ciężko - odparł cicho, opierając swoje czoło o jego. Dłonie przeniósł na jego policzki, które po chwili zaczął głaskać kciukami. - Wiem o tym. Ale kocham cię i chcę być przy tobie, gdy będziesz zdrowiał albo kiedy będzie z tobą gorzej. Chyba na tym polega miłość, co nie?

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Dalej nie był pewien, ale zawsze mógł spróbować, a skoro przystojny i miły chłopak chciał go, to nie mógł zaprzepaścić okazji.


	12. Clinic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam, słoneczka, za długą przerwę, ale po wyjeździe miałam depresję powyjazdową i nie umiałam napisać rozdziału!:) Jeszcze do tego spędzenie tygodnia z ukochaną osobą, a później stracenie praktycznie całkowicie kontaktu dało się we znaki, ale macie tutaj kolejny ;)

Stiles i Jackson siedzieli razem na kanapie w czwartkowy wieczór. Od tygodnia mieli wakacje, podczas których nie miało się stać nic szczególnego. A przynajmniej tak myślał obejmowany przez Whittemore’a Stilinski. Szatyn nie spodziewał się tego, co miał usłyszeć i to jeszcze z ust swojego partnera.

\- Stiles - zaczął blondyn, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego chudym ramieniu. - Wiesz dobrze, że cię kocham, prawda?

Stilinski spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. To było oczywiste, że coś od niego chciał. Zawsze się tak mówi, by później wypowiedziane słowa brzmiały łagodniej. Może już za bardzo się męczył? W końcu Stiles okazał się bardziej potrzebujący niż ktokolwiek inny.

Jackson odsunął się odrobinę od niego, kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Westchnął cicho i przymknął oczy, chcąc przygotować się na swoją kolejną wypowiedź. Dla każdego mogło to być oczywiste i dobre w takiej sytuacji, jednak dla Stilesa mogło to być co najmniej krzywdzące.

\- Rozmawiałem z Melissą i twoim tatą - zaczął cicho i spokojnie. Zrobił kolejną przerwę, ale szybko ją przerwał przez nieco niecierpliwe spojrzenie Stilinskiego. - Minęły cztery miesiące, a ważysz prawie czterdzieści pięć kilogramów. Mdlejesz z wysiłku dosłownie wszędzie, a kręgosłup masz cały posiniaczony. Postanowiliśmy, że pojedziesz do kliniki w sąsiednim stanie.

Stiles prychnął cicho na jego słowa. Doskonale wiedział, że wkrótce się go pozbędą. Również zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak wyglądał, jednak potrzebował więcej. A to wszystko udawało mu się jedynie w domu, kiedy jedynymi pilnującymi osobami były osoby, które łatwo dawały się wykiwać. 

Szatyn wstał i skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju. Nawet nie chciało mu się rozmawiać ze swoim partnerem na ten temat, ponieważ nie miał innego wyboru. Mimo swojej złości starał się to zrozumieć, bo sam nawalił. Te kilka miesięcy miały być dobre, a okazały się jeszcze gorsze niż dwa miesiące z Theo.

Właśnie, Theo. Stiles powoli zaczął rozumieć, że Raeken nie chciał jego szczęścia, a wręcz je zniszczył, jednak mały kawałek w jego sercu nadal był w nim zakochany. Racja, miał Jacksona i bardzo go polubił, gdyż mimo choroby został z nim, ale Theo do końca zostanie dużą oraz ważną częścią życia Stilesa.

\- Stiles. - Whittemore od razu za nim poszedł. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, a po chwili przeniósł ją na jego plecy i zaczął uspokajająco masować. - Chcemy tylko twojego dobra. Wierzymy, że będzie lepiej.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie będzie - odparł cicho trochę obrażonym głosem, choć w dużej części słychać było smutek i rozczarowanie. Kilka miesięcy terapii grupowej i sam na sam z psychologiem dawało marny skutek. Jeszcze bardziej nie chciało mu się żyć. Pomijając już fakt, że zaczęli grozić mu rurką z powodu utraty wagi.

\- Nie mów tak. Jeśli nie uwierzysz w to, to faktycznie ci się nie polepszy.

Jak Stiles bardzo chciał w to uwierzyć. Głos w jego głowie jednak cały czas mówił mu coś innego. Był dalej strasznie gruby, głupi i beznadziejny. Potrzebował bliskiego kontaktu, ale nie z Jacksonem, tylko z Theo. Potrzebował jego obecności i skromnego pocałunku. Seks był dla niego nieważny, w końcu jak powiedziała pani psycholog, po części stracił swoją męskość, ale po prostu Raekena, który by mu pomógł.

Stiles nie odpowiedział mu już na to, tylko cicho westchnął.

\- Pójdę pod prysznic - mruknął, po czym pokonał kilka schodów. - A później pójdę spać.

\- Jasne - odparł zrezygnowany blondyn. - Będę czekał w twoim pokoju. Tylko nie za długo.

Oczywiście. Kontrola nawet kiedy był pod prysznicem. Chociaż, nie dziwił im się, robił kilka przysiadów między myciem włosów, a myciem ciała.

On sam sobie nie ufał.

 

Rozmowa wstępna przed właścicielem kliniki była dla Stilesa niczym przesłuchanie. I to dosłownie. 

\- Stiles, dlaczego chcesz tutaj być? - zapytał pan Watson, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Stilinski patrzył mu się prosto w oczy, starając się nie pokazywać innego uczucia niż obojętność.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że ja chcę tu być - odparł spokojnie. Siedział w samej koszuli szpitalnej, gdyż przed chwilą był sprawdzany przez właściciela. Coś mu powiedział na temat jego siniaków na kręgosłupie i nadmiarze włosów, ale chłopak go nie słuchał, ponieważ słyszał o tym już tyle razy, że miał ochotę wymiotować.

Pan Watson zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Więc co tutaj robisz?

\- Mój tata i Jackson mnie zmusili. Powiedzieli, że po tym będzie mi lepiej - stwierdził. Chłopaka przeszedł dreszczyk chłodu, kiedy dość zimne powietrze wpadło do pomieszczenia przez uchylone okno. 

\- A Jackson to twój brat? - zadał kolejne pytanie.

\- Partner - poprawił go od razu. Uprzedzając kolejne pytanie, dodał. - Spotykamy się od czterech miesięcy.

Watson kiwnął głową, biorąc do ręki jakiś plik kartek. Przesunął szybko po nich wzrokiem, a następnie ponownie skupił całą swoją uwagę na Stilinskim.

\- Pięć miesięcy temu znalazłeś się w szpitalu - powiedział. - Czyli zaczęliście się spotykać po tym, jak już wiedzieliście o twojej chorobie.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Dla większości ludzi to był szok. Zresztą dla chłopaka również. W końcu kto miałby ochotę na zajmowanie się oschłym anorektykiem, który głodził się od siedmiu miesięcy?

\- Chyba naprawdę cię kocha - dodał z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Stiles po raz pierwszy spuścił wzrok podczas ich rozmowy. To było dla niego za dużo. Nie przyszedł tutaj rozmawiać o dobroci swojego partnera. Chociaż, nikt nigdy z nim o tym nie mówił. - Ale czy ty tak samo mocno kochasz jego?

Stiles westchnął cicho, po czym przetarł twarz dłonią. Od razu przed oczami stanęły mu wszystkie momenty, w których Jackson wyznawał mu swoje uczucia, a on po prostu milczał. Ranił go, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać.

\- Jackson marnuje na mnie swój najlepszy, nastoletni czas - westchnął po krótkiej chwili ciszy. - Może mieć kogoś znacznie lepszego ode mnie. Kogoś kto powie mu, że go kocha tak bardzo, jak on pokochał mnie i którym mu obciągnie gdy będzie chciał. Ja niestety tego nie zrobię.

Watson zaśmiał się, a następnie usiadł obok niego. Pierwszy lekarz, który zbliżył się do niego tak po prostu na więcej niż metr. 

\- Wiesz, że w miłości nie chodzi o obciąganie, prawda? - powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. - I wiesz, że nie w tym tkwi twój problem z powiedzeniem mu, że go kochasz. Brak zainteresowania seksem z twojej strony.

Stiles jęknął cicho, czując, że coraz ciężej udaje mu się ukrywać to, co w nim siedziało. Potrzebował tego. I to cholernie bardzo. Rzadko kiedy psychologowie rozmawiali z nim na temat jego miłości.

\- To chyba przez Theo - mruknął, wbijając wzrok w swoje splecione dłonie. - To była niezdrowa relacja, jednak naprawdę mi się podobała.

Watson westchnął cicho. Stiles zrobił na nim odrobinę wrażenie. Chłopak wyróżniał się pośród jego innych pacjentów. I wcale nie chodziło o jego orientację seksualną.

\- Dobrze, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż była to niezdrowa relacja - stwierdził. - Ale zatrzymywanie się tylko na tym co było, również nie jest zdrowe. Będzie ciężko ci o nim zapomnieć, jednak kiedyś będziesz musiał. Dla własnego dobra. - Zrobił tutaj dłuższą przerwę, po której dodał. - Dlatego cię przyjmę. Do końca wakacji zdecydujesz, czy chcesz jeszcze zostać i czy twoja waga będzie rosnąć. 

Stiles kiwnął delikatnie głową.

\- Widzimy się za tydzień.

 

Jackson wraz z jego tatą odwieźli go do kliniki. Stilinski nie zapierał się przed tym, ale nie wykazywał żadnej radości z powodu opuszczenia domu. Racja, polubił swojego nowego psychologa, ale nie widziało mu się rozstać z tatą i Whittemorem na całe wakacje.

\- Będzie dobrze, synu - powiedział szeryf, kiedy już rozpakowali rzeczy Stilesa w jego nowym pokoju. Współlokatora chłopaka nie było, więc byli sami w trójkę. Pożegnanie z przyjaciółmi odbyło się poprzedniego dnia w lofcie Dereka. - Ten czas minie bardzo szybko. Jeśli naprawdę ci się tutaj nie spodoba, to wymyślimy coś innego.

Mężczyzna przytulił swojego syna, na co chłopak delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Po uścisku szeryf jeszcze raz pożegnał się ze Stilesem, po czym zostawił go samego z Jacksonem, który od razu go objął.

\- Będę tęsknić - powiedział cicho, ściskając drobne ciało szatyna. Chwilę później jedną dłoń przeniósł na jego włosy, uspokajająco je głaskając. - Kocham cię.

Pocałował go delikatnie w usta i w czoło, a następnie zaczął się z uśmiechem oddalać, kiedy Stilinski się odezwał.

\- Ja ciebie też.

I to był dobry pierwszy krok. Chłopak nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie mu to tak łatwo, ale widząc cudowny uśmiech na twarzy Jacksona, stwierdził, że powinien robić to częściej. W jakiejś części czuł do niego miłość, jednak podejrzewał, iż zrobił to tylko po to, by go uszczęśliwić.

Kiedy Stiles został sam w pokoju bez drzwi, położył się na łóżku. Niedługo miał do niego przyjść Watson, by z nim chwilę porozmawiać. Poza tym szatyn nie miał co robić, gdyż został mu zabrany telefon przy samym wejściu.

\- Stiles? 

Stiles szybko otworzył oczy i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, gdzie stał nie kto inny jak Theo Raeken.


	13. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam za poprzedni rozdział, który został przeze mnie usunięty. Dziękuje osobie, która uświadomiła mi w komentarzu, jak bardzo nierealne były niektóre wątki. Mam nadzieję, iż ten rozdział bardziej oddaje prawdziwość całej sytuacji.

Stiles patrzył na Theo ze łzami w oczach. Serce momentalnie zaczęło mu szybciej bić, a wspomnienia uderzyły w niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Ręce zrobiły mu się odrobinę wilgotne, a poza tym strasznie mu drżały. Cieszył się, że był na łóżku, bo z pewnością jego nogi ugięły by się pod nim, sprawiając, że by upadł przez taką mieszankę emocji. Smutek, radość, rozczarowanie, zdesperowanie, bezsilność oraz duża dawka zmęczenie zrobiły ze Stilesa ładunek wybuchowy.

Chłopak nawet się nie podniósł, gdyż doskonale wiedział, że od takiej dawki emocji mógł zemdleć, zwłaszcza, że po chwili zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógł robić w tym miejscu blondyn i zdecydowanie nie chciał wiedzieć.

\- Nie przywitasz się? - zapytał Raeken, podchodząc bliżej. Stiles westchnął cicho, po czym tylko oparł się wygodniej o poduszki. Teraz szatyn wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej drobnego i bezradnego niż kiedykolwiek. - To twoi przyjaciele wyrzucili mnie z Beacon Hills, odejście nie było moją decyzją.

Stilinski przyglądał się mu, jednak nadal nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Wszystkie wspomnienia uderzyły w niego, sprawiając, że czuł się fatalnie. To Theo zepsuł mu życie i on doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale jak Jackson mu kiedyś powiedział, to było tylko chore uzależnienie. Racja, Stiles chciał więcej i więcej, jednak wiedział, że przez niego musi teraz siedzieć z daleka od rodziny oraz przyjaciół przez całe wakacje.

Theo zaśmiał się z kpiną. Ręce miał w kieszeniach dresów, co tylko sprawiało, że wyglądał na bardziej zirytowanego. Chociaż, to mina najwięcej mówiła.

\- Teraz będziesz się obrażał i udawał, że zniszczyłem ci życie? - zapytał, po czym niespodziewanie kopnął w krzesło, przez uderzyło w ścianę, robiąc dużo hałasu. Stiles podskoczył delikatnie zaskoczony, widząc, że Raeken zbliżał się do kolejnego ataku agresji. - Po tym wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiłem? Powinieneś teraz paść na kolana przede mną, bo to ja jestem twoim panem i wiem, co jest najlepsze dla tak obrzydliwego, beznadziejnego nastolatka.

Stiles przeniósł swój wzrok z blondyna na ściśnięte dłonie. Uleganie mu było znacznie silniejsze niż myśl, że nie powinien się płaszczyć przed nim. Wiedział, że był zdolny do pobicia go nawet w tej klinice. Chociaż, zaraz ktoś powinien się zjawić, by sprawdzić, co narobiło tyle hałasu.

\- Ja… kocham cię, mimo tego, że zepsułeś mi życie - wyznał. To było chyba najprawdziwsze zdanie, jakie kiedykolwiek mógł wypowiedzieć. W końcu nie dał rady pozbyć się tak silnego uczucia, mimo świadomości, że ta relacja była naprawdę chora.

\- Możesz sobie tak mówić, ale to tylko puste słowa - odparł ostro. - Za kilka tygodni będziesz już gruby, bo jesteś słaby.

I po tych słowach w pokoju w końcu znalazła się jakaś kobieta, która od razu wyprosiła Raekena z kliniki. Zagroziła też, że jeżeli kolejny raz się pojawi, to zadzwoni na policję. Chłopak najwyraźniej mimo złego humoru wolał się nie sprzeczać, więc zaczął wychodzić, a przy samym wyjściu kopnął w kosz na śmieci, powodując wysypanie się butelek po wodach niegazowanych. Kobieta podniosła to zirytowana jego zachowaniem oraz spytała Stilesa, czy wszystko było w porządku, ale chłopak zbył ją machnięciem ręki.

Stilinski odwrócił się plecami do drzwi, nie chcąc widzieć przez najbliższą godzinę nikogo. To spotkanie, to było stanowczo za dużo jak na jeden raz. Poza tym ciężko było mu się po tym uspokoić. Wiedział, że powinien o tym komuś powiedzieć, jednak jeszcze się zastanawiał, czy będzie w stanie to zrobić.

Niestety jego spokój nie trwał długo, gdyż Watson przyszedł zabrać go na krótką rozmowę, w której wszystko mu wyjaśni. Stiles z niechęcią zwlókł się z łóżka, po czym poszedł za nim ślimaczym tempem. Nie dość, że psychicznie czuł się wykończony, to fizycznie również nie było najlepiej. 

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał mężczyzna, kiedy już siedzieli w jego gabinecie, który znajdował się na tym samym piętrze. Musiał widzieć, że szatyn nie był zbytnio zadowolony, ponieważ nie odezwał się ani słowem. - Chodzi o rodzinę i przyjaciół?

Stilinski jednak nawet nie drgnął. Wpatrywał się w ścianę, a dokładniej na obraz słoneczników Vincenta Van Gogha. Stilinski go naprawdę lubił i sam miał kilka dzieł tego malarza w swoim domu. 

\- Wiesz, że najlepszym sposobem na poradzenie sobie ze swoimi emocjami jest rozmowa, prawda?

Jedna łza spłynęła w dół policzka szatyna, jednak została szybko starta. Chłopak spojrzał nieśmiało na Watsona, który przyglądał mu się z uwagą. Nie chciał przy nim płakać. Był dla niego osobą obcą, a on nie lubił w ten sposób okazywać przed nieznajomymi swojej słabości.

\- Ja po prostu… spotkałem kogoś - wyznał cicho. Pierwszy raz od naprawdę dawna chciał się już uwolnić od tego wszystkiego. Wiedział, że ludzie chorują dużo dłużej od niego i to oni mogli być zmęczeni, ale jak Theo powiedział, Stiles był za słaby na to wszystko. Nie rozumiał czemu dawał sobą tak pomiatać i czemu nie był prawdziwym mężczyzną. W lepszych chwilach swojej anoreksji, potrafił się do tego przyznać nawet przed Jacksonem.

Watson oparł się wygodniej, po czym wziął do ręki długopis oraz kartkę papieru. Stiles wiedział, że chciał jego imienia i nazwiska, więc Stiles po kilku chwilach otwierania i zamykanie ust, wyjąkał ciche Theo Raeken.

\- Ten Theo Raeken? Trochę wyższy od ciebie blondyn, który wciągnął cię w drastyczne odchudzanie? - zapytał odrobinę zaskoczony. Stilinski potwierdził delikatnym skinieniem głowy. - Jego brat jest twoim współlokatorem.

Szatyn ponownie odwrócił wzrok, przełykając głośno ślinę. Można było się tego spodziewać. Ale czemu on nie miał pojęcia o jakimś bracie? Chociaż… chwileczkę…

\- Ja chyba muszę porozmawiać z Jacksonem - powiedział, czując ogromne zdenerwowanie. Za każdym razem, kiedy był u Theo w domu, to nikogo nie było. Ani raz na oczy nie widział jego rodziców, a jedyną osobą, która tam była to jakaś dziewczyna, która poinformowała go o jego wyjeździe. 

'- Cztery godziny temu wyjechał do rodziców do Nowego Jorku - powiedziała. - Ty pewnie jesteś Stiles. Mam ci przekazać, że masz się nie poddawać. '

Dokładnie tak mu powiedziała. Theo wyjechał do rodziców, a nie z rodzicami. Tylko, czy to było możliwe, by przez ten cały czas mieszkał całkowicie sam?

\- Stiles, co się stało? - zapytał ponownie Watson. - Cy chodzi o Theo?

\- Ja po prostu muszę porozmawiać z Jacksonem. Błagam pana. Terapia rodzinna może się odbyć nawet jutro, bylebym mógł z nim porozmawiać - powiedział głosem, w którym słychać było desperację. Nie miał pojęcia, co się działo, ale nie było to z pewnością nic dobrego. - To dla mnie naprawdę ważne.

Psycholog przyglądał się mu z niepokojem. Bardzo długo trwała cisza, którą mężczyzna postanowił przerwać.

\- Zgodzę się na jego przyjazd, pod warunkiem, że powiesz mi o co chodzi - odparł stanowczo. W dłoni nadal miał długopis i karteczkę. 

Stilinski westchnął głośno, a następnie przetarł twarz dłonią. 

\- Okej. Chciałbym go tylko poprosić, żeby dokładnie sprawdził Theo. Podejrzewam, że mogłem zostać jeszcze bardziej oszukany - wyszeptał. - Błagam, obiecuję, że będę się starał. Tylko jedno krótkie spotkanie. 

Watson nadal nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego. Spotkanie z rodziną miało się odbyć dopiero w następnym tygodniu na terapii. Jednak wiedział, że mógł to być krok do tego, żeby Stiles polubił to miejsce i czuł się w nim bardziej komfortowo.

\- No dobrze - zgodził się. Stilinski od razu uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością. - Ale teraz będziemy musieli zmienić ci pokój. Wiem, co cię spotkało przez jego rodzinę, a bliższy kontakt z nią może popsuć całe leczenie.

Ten psycholog był zdecydowanie jego ulubionym.


	14. Jackson

Jackson nigdy nie sądził, że pokocha Stilesa Stilinskiego. Ba, nawet nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie go polubić. Odkąd pamiętał byli największymi wrogami. Whittemore nie mógł go znieść, kiedy mieli po pięć lat i tak mu zostało aż do momentu, w którym Scott nie został ugryziony, a on kilka dni po nim. Na początku z ich relacjami było naprawdę niedobrze - w końcu blondyn był zadufanym w sobie gnojkiem, który myślał tylko o tym, jak to nie być jeszcze bardziej popularny. Po ugryzieniu wszystko się zmieniło. Każda walka coraz bardziej sprawiała, że zaczęło zależeć mu na innych. Najpierw szalony Peter, później jego stanie się kanimą, przemienienie go w wilkołaka i śmierć Eriki oraz Boyda. Od ostatniego wydarzenia tak naprawdę przekonał się do pozostałych członków stada, a tymbardziej do Stilesa.

Stilinski był chory. I to bardzo chory. Jackson widział to za każdym razem, kiedy na niego spoglądał, kiedy go przytulał lub gdy z nim rozmawiał. Bolał go sam widok, jednak wiedział, że musiał mu pomóc. Blondynowi było naprawdę ciężko. Związanie się z anorektykiem dla niektórych może wiązać się z niemal samobójstwem i Whittemore doskonale o tym wiedział. Sam czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby zostawić szatyna samego i w końcu się uwolnić, jednak wtedy walił się otwartą dłonią w policzek, a po tym wracał prawdziwy on. Ten, który naprawdę chciał mu pomóc. Który chciał go wspierać i pokazać mu, że był ważny. 

Jackson cierpiał razem z nim. Bolała go już sama myśl, że jego partner się męczył z samym sobą. Jak starał się pokonać swojego największego wroga, który tak naprawdę był nim samym. No, może dopiero po tym, jak Theo odszedł. Każda łza szatyna, każda smutna mina oraz każde jego drżenie, przypominało mu o tym, jak krusi są ludzie i jak ulotne jest życie. Kiedy dostał telefon z kliniki, od razu wiedział, że Stiles go potrzebował. Dlatego bez wahania, nie mówiąc nikomu pojechał do Stilinskiego, by nawet przez kilka minut z nim porozmawiać.

Czasami też Jackson nie mógł sobie poradzić z myślą, że Stiles nie kocha go aż tak bardzo, jak on kochał jego. Wiedział, iż w sercu chłopaka nadal sporą część zajmował Theo, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to w tym, by dalej się dla niego w pewnym sensie poświęcać. Nawet wtedy, kiedy namawiał go do zerwania z nim. Oczywiście głównym powodem był seks, bo według Stilesa w końcu Jacksonowi zachce się go porządnie wypieprzyć. Za każdym razem wspominał o tym, że nie czuje pociągu seksualnego do nikogo, a obciągnięcie mu lub zrobienie dobrze ręką tylko sprawiało, że czuł, jakby miał zwymiotować. Sam nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale to nie było ważne. Chodziło mu tylko o to, że nie potrafi dać mu tyle przyjemności, ile Whittemore potrzebował. Ale wtedy Jackson się uśmiechał, całował go w policzek i mówił mu, że dla niego ważniejsze jest, by poczuł się lepiej, niż żeby zrobił mu loda.

Blondyn z małym uśmiechem na twarzy wszedł do nowego pokoju swojego partnera, o którym został poinformowany w recepcji i podszedł do łóżka, na którym w tamtym momencie Stiles spał. Zakopany pod kołdrą i dwoma dużymi poduszkami plus jego własną, chłopak wyglądał na jeszcze drobniejszego oraz bezbronnego. 

Jackson położył swoją dłoń na jego policzku, wyczuwając delikatny wzrost temperatury jego ciała. Przeniósł dłoń na jego czoło, a ten mały gest przebudził Stilesa, który powoli zaczął otwierać swoje oczy.

\- Cześć - przywitał się Jackson, a następnie złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. - Miło cię widzieć po trzech dniach rozłąki.

Stiles westchnął cicho, po czym odrzucił kawałek kołdrę na bok. Bolała go głowa, a do tego miał katar i delikatnie kaszlał. Czuł się jeszcze bardziej osłabiony, niż zazwyczaj. Ciężko było mu coś powiedzieć, a co dopiero wstać.

\- Jestem przeziębiony - mruknął, na co jego partner westchnął zirytowany. Nie dość, że chłopak już męczył się ze swoją chorobą, to dodatkowo dostał jeszcze trochę bólu. - Ale nieważne. Muszę cię o coś prosić. To bardzo ważne, więc mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz.

Jackson spojrzał na niego uważnie. Faktycznie został poinformowany o tym, że Stiles musi pilnie z nim porozmawiać, jednak kiedy go zobaczył kompletnie mu to wyleciało z głowy.

\- Konkretnie chodzi o Theo. Musisz sprawdzić wszystko, jego rodziców, prawdziwe miejsce zamieszkania i czy w ogóle to jego prawdziwe imię - oznajmił stanowczo. Położył dłoń na jego dłoni i spojrzał na niego błagalnie. Swoją wypowiedzią tylko wywołał ciche, zirytowane westchnienie u Jacksona.

\- Stiles, mówiłem ci, żebyś o nim zapomniał. Nie wyleczysz się, dopóki nie wyrzucisz go ze swojej głowy - odparł, czując jak jego serce ponownie drży z wściekłości. Ten chłopak nigdy nie da mu spokoju. - Poza tym, obiecałeś mi, że już nigdy o nim nie wspomnisz.

Stilinski również westchnął zirytowany. Jackson zachowywał się jakby o tym nie wiedział i jakby chciał go odseparować od wszystkiego. Ale przecież to się nie skończy do czasu, gdy nie poznają prawdziwej tożsamości Theo i powodu jego działania.  
\- Chłopie, nie możemy tak tego zostawić i dobrze o tym wiesz. W tym może być ukryte jakieś drugie dno. Błagam, zrób to dla mnie - westchnął. Jackson spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Wiedział, że nie wybije mu tego pomysłu z głowy i jeśli on tego nie zrobi, to poprosi kogoś innego.

\- Okej - zgodził się po chwili przemyśleń. - Ale po sprawdzeniu tego wszystkiego, dasz sobie na zawsze spokój. I dasz sobie chociaż szansę na wyzdrowienie. Lub po prostu się postarasz.

Stiles kiwnął głową, a jego oczy z niewiadomych Jacksonowi przyczyn wypełniły się łzami. Jak łatwo było składać obietnice. Dotrzymać trochę trudniej, gdyż mimo iż Stiles chciał, to nie potrafił zacząć jeść. Przerastało go to.

Jackson pomógł mu się podnieść, po czym przyciągnął do siebie jego drobne ciało. Chłopak miał na sobie jeszcze o wiele za dużą bluzkę, która co jakiś czas zsuwała mu się z ramienia. Przejechał dłonią po jego plecach, dotykając przez cienki materiał jego kręgosłup, a następnie łopatki. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, opuszkami palców dotknął obojczyków Stilesa. Wielu ludzi patrzyło na Stilinskiego z odrazą. Jackson nigdy nie brzydził się jego ciałem. Nie brzydziło go dotykanie wystających kości swojego partnera. Nie bał się przejechać dłonią po kępce włosów na jego ciele. Nie drżał, dotykając zimnych kończyn Stilesa. Nie dbał o nieświeży oddech podczas pocałunków. Po prostu go pokochał takim, jakim był. Oczywiście nie pochwalał jego wyglądu, ani choroby, jednak postarał się ją w pełni zaakceptować, co dość szybko mu się udało.

Stiles spojrzał na niego z zaróżowionymi policzkami. Zawsze tak reagował na dotyk Jacksona, który zupełnie różnił się od pozostałych. I może ich związek był banalny, ale nie dbali o to.

\- Chciałbyś może pójść na spacer? - zapytał Stiles po paru minutach patrzenia sobie w oczy. 

\- Lepiej odpocznij, jesteś przeziębiony - powiedział. Podniósł się i pomógł mu położyć się wygodniej. Poprawił odrobinę jego kołdrę. - Spróbuj jeszcze zasnąć. Wrócę za kilka minut.

Stiles niechętnie się zgodził. Mając kogoś bliskiego, czuł się bardziej komfortowo w tym miejscu. Bezpieczniej.

Jackson uśmiechnął się do niego, a następnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Niedaleko znajdował się sklep papierniczy, w którym miał zamiar kupić chłopakowi dzienniczek. Chciał, by zapisywał swoje codzienne trudności, jak i rzeczy, które sprawiały mu radość. Wiedział, że rozmawiali o tym na terapiach, jednak podejrzewał, że chłopak nie mówił im o wszystkim.

Kiedy był już przy wejściu, wpadł na kogoś, odbijając się przy tym jak piłeczka. Jackson przewrócił oczami, a następnie wymruczał przeprosiny, aż w końcu spojrzał na chłopaka.

\- Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? - zapytał, widząc zadowoloną twarz Theo Raekena. Zachciało mu się wymiotować na jego krzywy uśmieszek. Miał ochotę walnąć go z pięści w nos, jednak powstrzymała go tylko myśl, że prędzej zaszkodzi sobie.

Dlatego Stiles sobie nagle o nim przypomniał. Musieli się wcześniej spotkać.

\- To nie mogę już odwiedzić swojego chorego brata? - zapytał cynicznie, ściskając dłonie za plecami.

\- Jakiego brata? - zapytał, ale machnął ręką. - Nieważne. Masz się do niego nie zbliżać. 

\- Oj, Jackson - mruknął, przybliżając się do niego. Stykali się nosami, przez co Jackson poczuł się odrobinę niekomfortowo, jednak nie odsunął się. - Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny.

To co się stało było nie do pomyślenia. Ten potwór go pocałował! A on był tak zaskoczony, że nie był w stanie go odepchnąć. I po tym wszystkim Theo odszedł, zostawiając Jacksona zszokowanego.

Whittemore zdecydowanie musiał go sprawdzić.


End file.
